Kate's Baby Plan
by Dis-Moi
Summary: This story fills in some of the gaps after Caroline leaves Kate at the hotel. Characters gratefully borrowed from the rightful owners, the BBC, Red Productions and Sally Wainwright. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline left both the restaurant and the hotel before Greg made his way down to meet Kate for breakfast. He hadn't slept well and was grateful Kate texted him to have a lie in and to say that she would let him know when the coast was clear. She'd had enough drama already that morning and didn't want another awkward scene as Caroline left.

Just minutes before 11 am, Greg bounded into the restaurant like a puppy that had slipped its leash and plopped down into the chair opposite Kate. He was doing his best to seem light and airy but inside he felt anything but either of those things. "Good morning gorgeous. How'd you sleep? Did you sleep?"

"Not much. You?" The waiter brought a pot of coffee to the table. Greg fixed his cup in an effort to buy time to find the words he needed.

"I was too keyed up. It's all becoming rather real to me," he began in earnest while looking at the menu in an effort to avoid making any further eye contact. He was hungry but yet had very little appetite other than for Kate.

She nervously twisted her napkin in her hands as she was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole situation. She had such hopes for a great weekend when she and Caroline pulled into the car park but then the bottom fell out of her world. She hoped to spend the day in bed with her and wondered if she was really ready to make the switch to Greg.

Greg looked up briefly and noticed the sadness in her eyes. "I'm worried about you. Are you sure about this? Should we put this off until after you and Caroline straighten out whatever it is that's going on?"

"I'm not sure of very much at the moment but I am sure I'm ready to have a baby."

"But where did you leave things with Caroline?" He looked at the late morning sun streaming in the windows and noticed how it made her glow. It took every ounce of self-restraint he had not to lean over and kiss her soft, cherry-colored lips. He still remembered how they felt and tasted; it was the stuff of his long-remembered dreams. He turned back to the menu to not tip his hand that he was falling for her again.

"She's not part of the equation anymore. I'm not sure she ever really was if I'm honest. It's all for the best." Kate twisted her cup around on the saucer. She was sad and angry and didn't want to let either of those emotions spill into their breakfast.

"I may not have seen you in a really long time but I still know you well enough to know that's not true. Remember? I've seen love-sick Kate before. Hell, I've even shagged love-sick Kate before. This reminds me of when we hooked up after you and Pat broke up. If I didn't know any better I'd swear this is history repeating itself with the major exception that this time you don't want me to wear a party hat."

Kate chuckled despite herself, thankful for the brief, comic relief. "I'd forgotten about our drunken run to the chemist just at closing that night. We were mad, weren't we?"

"If I'm honest, the only thing I was mad about back then was you. Kate, I knew that night it was just a rebound shag for you but I'd wanted you since that first day we met on the quad. I was delusional enough to believe that once we did it you'd fall hopelessly in love with me too but that clearly didn't happen."

At that moment the waiter appeared and they placed their order. Kate was thankful for the interruption as she finally and fully understood the old wound she inflicted was still present.

"I'm sorry Greg. After two years of watching you have casual sex with every girl you chased I honestly thought we were on the same drunken page that night. When I realized we weren't I felt so guilty for using you that I avoided you rather than talking with you about it all. Have you forgiven me?"

"Kate, I can forgive you anything. Even marrying Richard instead of me, but I thought you knew those girls were all just stand-ins for you," he half-teased, half-confessed. "But what about us? If it's really over with Caroline can we give it a try? I'm sorry if it's too soon to be suggesting this but I'm on dangerous ground here I'm afraid."

She rarely saw Greg being serious so this conversation knocked her back a bit. "Oh Greg. It wouldn't be fair to you. After Richard, I vowed I'd always be true to myself…to my nature. Can you understand that?"

"I get it but…" his voice trailed off. He scratched his beard and reached for his water glass.

"It's okay if you're getting cold feet. I understand. When I made this suggestion I guess I didn't focus on what I was really asking of you." At that moment, the thought of his rough beard against her skin turned her stomach.

"I wasn't going to talk to you about this, but then you two had your bust up and suddenly I hoped there was a chance for us."

"I'm so sorry Greg," her voice grew softer as her hopes for a baby seemed to be slipping away. But as much as she wanted a baby, she didn't want one at that price, particularly when every beat of her heart told her she still wanted Caroline.

"Honestly, before I saw you yesterday, I thought I could give you this and walk away but then all my old emotions came back and..."

She interrupted him. "I'm just sorry I'm asking you for something so big when I can't reciprocate and give you what you want."

"You know it might not work the first time. If we went at it regularly until the eureka moment, I'm afraid you'll have ruined me for other women yet again."

"I don't know about that but you're right, this could be a longer process than anticipated. I get it if you're not up for it." She hadn't intended the pun and mercifully he didn't comment on it.

"You know there is an alternative to our repeatedly crawling in between the sheets. After tossing and turning for hours last night, somewhere around three, I started to think about being just a donor. Seeing you again made me realize I just can't risk going with the original plan."

"That's kind but I can't afford to use a fertility clinic on my little teacher's salary. I looked into that a few years ago and was shocked at the cost."

"I understand. But what about a do-it-yourself insemination? I'm sure you could pick up a turkey baster at M&S," he said trying to bring a little levity.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes. I want to do this for you. I just don't want to do it in a way that makes it impossible for me to walk away after. You are serious that you don't want my involvement in raising the baby right?"

"Originally, I thought it would be Caroline and me doing this together but I'm prepared to go it alone. You're already doing so much that I can't ask that of you too."

"Truth be told, that's a relief. If we were to raise the baby together I fear my heart would be permanently at risk, even if we used…if I didn't…you know. But I am willing to...the alternative."

As the waiter returned with their meals, Kate looked at Greg's hands. Although his beard was rough, she remembered his hands as being very soft. They were as kind as his eyes. She reached over and took them in hers as she told him how grateful she was that he was willing to be so selfless. They agreed to make a start that night.

About an hour later, as they drove to the store for some supplies, including magazines for Greg, chocolate for Kate, a sterilized cup, if there is such a thing to be found, and the infamous baster Greg had already nicknamed, in true comic book fashion, Isaac the Inseminator, Kate realized how relieved she was that she that he agreed to bring his "contribution" to her room. She hoped the shopping trip would be fast as she wanted to do an internet search for some guidance on how to proceed on her own with the insemination before Greg knocked on her door.

She briefly wondered what Caroline would think about the change in the plan and wished she were there to play a part in the conception. In a move to protect herself, she pushed the thought away as she was resolved to not give her a third chance. Twice had been enough. Of all the things she said to her that morning, the one thing she didn't regret saying was that it was time for Caroline to grow up. She knew two things at that moment: she could raise a baby on her own but she couldn't raise Caroline was well. The baby had to come first.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the dinner bill arrived and Greg had thrown a credit card on the little tray, he tried to bring some levity to their table as he sensed Kate getting quiet and tense again. He could tell that the lateness of the day and the task that was before her was starting to weigh heavily on her mind. "I can't believe I'm buying dinner for the woman who is about to try to have my child but is doing the conception while I'm in another hotel room," he teased.

When her giggles subsided, she thanked him again and suggested she should be buying him dinner instead. "No, you should save your money for all those nappies you hopefully will need," he said with a wink.

Kate had forgotten how fun it was to hang out with Greg. He always seemed to know when she needed a laugh. They had giggled their way through the shops, finding everything on their list and more. When they returned to the hotel, Greg took a nap in his room while Kate did some research on her tablet in her room.

She used her new thermometer and ovulation kit before dinner and confirmed she was indeed ovulating. Over an after dinner cognac in the bar, she finally broached the timetable for the rest of the night. It was agreed that Greg would express his "contribution" into the cup they bought, then put it inside his shirt to try to keep it warm while rushing it to her room before returning to his own.

She understood that after she used the baster she needed to lie in bed with her bottom propped up on pillows to help improve her chances of conceiving. He offered to come back and watch a movie with her to pass the time but she declined saying she was really very tired as she hadn't slept much the night before. In truth, although she loved him like a brother, she didn't want him to see her in bed, let alone be in bed with him.

They paused at the top of the stairs before going their separate ways. As a parting shot, Greg said, "Thanks for choosing me. I should have said that earlier. See you in about a half hour."

"I can't imagine it being anyone else. I'll see you whenever you're ready."

She entered her room and saw everything laid out waiting. The pillows were already in place on the bed. She had a towel, Isaac the Inseminator, her cell phone, some water, the tv remote and the remaining chocolate all within reach so there would be no need for her to move any more than she had to while she needed to remain still to help Greg's swimmers reach their destination.

She turned on some music, turned down the lights and put on the red silk with black lace teddy she brought to wear for Caroline. She then covered herself with the hotel robe so Greg didn't get an inadvertent glimpse of anything he shouldn't. She did everything she could think of to set the mood to relax herself and make the process feel less clinical. She was afraid that if she worried too much about the end result she'd never be able to bring herself to a climax.

When Greg finally knocked on her door, she just about jumped out of her skin. She rushed to it but only opened it far enough to take the cup and receive a kiss for luck on her cheek. She didn't want him to see everything she had prepared because she already felt funny that he knew what she was about to do and didn't want him picturing her any more than he might already be.

Kate's hand trembled as she filled Isaac and began. She felt in a hurry to insert it before the semen had a chance to cool off too much. After she finished with the baster, she set it back on the towel and let her right hand drift back to her well-manicured triangle to begin stroking herself. She caressed her breasts with her left. She knew what she had to do but was initially too tense to fully relax into it.

Then a song that made her think of Caroline came on and she remembered Caroline's reaction the last time she wore her form-hugging red teddy. Their night began with a dance in their bedroom to that song before they made their way to the bed where they got lost in each other's arms for hours. As usual, just thinking about Caroline was enough to send her blood rushing south. As the happy memories of Caroline flooded her brain she forgot about the funny position she was in on the pillows and managed to climax without thinking further about how her future as a mum could be riding on that moment. It wasn't as long or as intense as any she experienced with Caroline but she thought it was enough to help her situation.

She fell asleep without much effort and when she woke, as the morning sun was pushing its way through the perimeter of the windows where the blinds didn't meet the wood, she found she was still propped up on the pillows as though she hadn't moved at all in her sleep.

She and Greg grabbed a quick breakfast before setting off. Greg carried her bag to her car were they agreed Kate would let him know if they needed to coordinate another night the following month.

A couple of weeks later, to Kate's amazement, she discovered she was pregnant. She couldn't believe her luck. Given her age she feared it could take quite a few attempts. She was instantly elated and then instantly saddened that she couldn't share her news with Caroline. She started panicking about when she would have to tell her in order to arrange her maternity leave. She decided there and then to wait until she was into her twelfth week as none of her other pregnancies advanced to that point.

* * *

Days after telling Caroline that she was pregnant, as Kate was walking down the main staircase with another teacher on the way to a special assembly, a couple of kids from her 9F class ran by them. The biggest one accidently brushed against her on the landing where the staircase bends at the glorious stained glass windows. He knocked her down the bottom flight. When she landed, she was sprawled on the hard floor, not moving. Everyone in the vicinity rushed to her aid but she remained unresponsive. An ambulance was called and she was whisked away to the closest A&E before Caroline even knew what happened; she was at a late lunch meeting with Gavin and had accidentally left her mobile in the Jeep.

By the time Caroline left lunch and headed back to her car, she had six missed calls and eight texts. After her call with Beverley ended she realized the hospital had also called. Apparently when Kate was taken to ER after their peanut-laced kiss months earlier, she listed Caroline as her emergency contact and hadn't changed it after their relationship ended.

Caroline raced to the hospital and was relieved to find that in the brief time between her return call to the nurse and locating Kate in hospital, she regained consciousness and was answering the doctor's questions.

Kate didn't know whether to cry or sigh with relief when she saw the harried but beautiful blond bolt into her room in a complete panic. Her head throbbed and every bone in her body hurt from her fall. She had a concussion but miraculously had no broken bones. The staff's initial focus was on reviving Kate and making sure there was no swelling in her brain. Kate's main focus instead was the well being of the baby. They had a fetal monitor on her and the heartbeat was strong but they were planning to do a thorough sonogram as soon as they had Kate stabilized.

Kate thought Caroline was there as a caring head and was unaware someone on the hospital staff had called her. She thanked her for coming but told her there was no need to hang around as she was being admitted for the night and would be out for various tests for the better part of the afternoon.

Although things were still strained between them, Caroline offered to help her in anyway she needed but didn't want to make Kate uncomfortable by staying. After Kate promised to call her later with an update, she took her leave. Back at the office, she found she couldn't think about anything but how frail and battered Kate looked lying in that hospital bed and her overwhelming need to be there with her. As soon as the final bell rang Caroline exited Sulgrave in an effort to clear her head.

By dinnertime Kate was settled into an observation room at the end of the A&E wing. She felt nauseous from her concussion and was feeling more than a little sorry for herself. It struck her that she was in for a long night alone with nothing but nurses to interrupt her every time she drifted off to sleep.

As the nurse was clearing her untouched dinner tray, she commented on how quickly her friend arrived after returning their call.

"What do you mean when you called her?" Kate tried to sit up a bit in an effort to better understand what the nurse was saying but she was too sore and quickly settled back down into her original position. "You weren't conscious so we called the emergency contact we had for you. I don't think I've ever seen anyone come so quickly before. She must really be a close friend."

As if on cue, Caroline knocked quietly on Kate's door even though it was ajar. She had a large cone of Kate's favorite flowers in her hands that entered the room before the rest of her. Upon seeing the flowers, the nurse excused herself saying she would go find a water pitcher or something for them. The size of the bouquet confirmed what she thought she saw in Kate's eyes when she mentioned Caroline and she decided they needed their privacy.

Caroline gasped when she saw the large black and blue stain on Kate's beautiful face. It hadn't looked that bad earlier and now there were deep circles under her tired, watery eyes. She looked so small and frail that Caroline couldn't hold back her tears.

"I know you said you'd call but I was too worried about you to just wait by the phone. I can go and leave you to sleep but I just needed to see you and know everything is alright with you and the baby."


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline. It's all right. Come on in. I understand they called you earlier and you came right over. Thank you. I had no idea." Kate didn't attempt to sit up but reached her hand out to Caroline who took it in both of hers for a brief moment. She feared that if she held it too long she'd never let it go.

"It's," she started choking back her emotions and couldn't finish what she wanted to say. After a beat, she continued, "How are you and the baby?" She moved between the bed and the window to get a better view of Kate.

"The baby is fine, thank God." Kate tried shifting a little to get a better view of Caroline.

"Oh what a relief. But how are you?" Caroline had a hard time seeing all the bruises but was relieved to see Kate making direct eye contact for the first time in months.

"Lucky. Just some bruises and a concussion. Nothing broken, no torn muscles or ligaments. I was really lucky." Kate gave her a weak smile. She was thankful to have a visitor. She knew she'd been very distant from Caroline for months and was surprised Caroline was putting herself out there for her.

"I'm so relieved. I've been really worried about you both all day." Kate missed the hidden context that she'd been worried since the moment she learned about the pregnancy. The last thing she wanted was for Kate to lose another baby.

"Thanks for the flowers and for coming back tonight. I'm sure you've got a lot of other places you should be tonight."

"Kate, while I have other places I could be, this is the only place I want to be. If I'm honest, I was worried about you and the baby before the fall and now," her voice faltered. Caroline was surprised she found the words to express her emotions and wondered if Kate understood what she was really trying to say. Usually she spent more time trying to mask her feelings rather than risk exposing them and not having them returned.

"I'm fine. We're fine, the baby and me," said Kate as she let out a big yawn. "There's a photo of the sonogram by the tissue box if you want a look."

Caroline realized Kate couldn't stretch that far to reach it and moved over to pick it up. Tears welled in her eyes the moment she glanced at it. She ran her fingers over it like a blind person trying to map the face of a loved one.

"Oh Kate. I just have no words," Caroline said at last. Kate was taken aback by Caroline's response and didn't know what to say.

It was rare anyone saw Caroline rendered speechless and the moment was not lost on Kate. She wanted to avoid a deep conversation as she had a banging headache so after a few minutes of silence, she said, "I think all the pain relievers and stress of the day are starting to catch up with me. I fear I will fall asleep on you shortly."

Caroline could see she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and wanted to see her get some rest. "I understand. Close your eyes and get some sleep. If you don't mind, I'll sit with you for a bit and then slip off when visiting hours end in about a half hour. I just want to know that you are settled before I go."

Kate's eyes closed before she had a chance to respond. Caroline sat mesmerized, watching her sleep. Normally, she loved watching her sleep, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, the fluttering of her eyelids, and the calmness that exuded from her. Although she found the bruises hard to look at, she was relieved to be this close to Kate. She wanted to scoop her up in her arms and hold her until all the damage was repaired but knew that such contact would not only physically hurt Kate but might be completely unwelcomed by her.

Caroline turned the light off over Kate's bed and settled down on the seat at the window. She looked out at the streetlights below and watched cars maneuvering around the parking lot. She wondered how many people had been visiting loved ones and why they were there. Some looked so happy as they made their way to their cars while others looked downtrodden. It made her think about how everything could change in an instant; as quickly as making a mistake on the phone while booking a hotel room or falling down a staircase.

Caroline got lost in her thoughts before unintentionally drifting off to sleep too. A couple of hours later, when the nurse came in to check Kate's vital signs, she woke Caroline. "I didn't realize you were still here. It's past visiting hours I'm afraid."

"I must have dozed off. Sorry," said an embarrassed Caroline.

"It's okay. It happens often but I'm afraid I have to turf you out," the nurse apologized.

"Caroline, you're still here," inquired a confused Kate. She was more than a little disoriented as she woke.

"I guess I fell asleep. I'll be off now," she said as she stood up and stretched. "Can I do anything for you tomorrow? Could I give you a ride home or help you get your car from school? I assume you're getting out tomorrow."

Kate looked at the nurse to gauge whether she was being released.

"I believe the doctor plans to discharge you in the morning if all goes well tonight. She just wanted to make sure you and the baby were fine so her keeping you here was merely a precaution." The nurse brushed the thermometer over Kate's forehead with a kind smile as she spoke.

"Any idea what time," Caroline asked. "I can come anytime Kate. Tomorrow's Saturday so you just tell me when I can collect you and I will."

"That's thoughtful and since my car is still back at school I guess that would be great," replied Kate. She was too exhausted to be nervous about the idea of being back in the Jeep and so close to Caroline.

As the nurse was putting some notes in her chart Caroline put her coat on. Kate's eyelids were getting too heavy to keep open. She dozed back off before Caroline even had a chance to turn back to face her and say goodnight. The nurse smiled when she heard Kate let out a little snore. "Guess all those pain killers are knocking her out," she said as she turned and headed to the room next door. "She really shouldn't drive for the next few days so maybe you could arrange to get the car delivered to her house."

Caroline paused by the bed and slowly stroked Kate's brow, confirming that Kate's temperature felt normal. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead while whispering, "Goodnight my love. I'll see you in the morning."

Kate, somewhere in that state between being asleep and awake, wordlessly and unintentionally smiled in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline stopped by the store on the way home and picked up some foods she knew Kate loved but didn't normally keep in the house as well as ingredients to make some of Kate's favorite dishes. She set about making a cottage pie for her, and one for Lawrence, as soon as she got home. She was so happy to be doing something for Kate that she didn't mind working late into the night.

A little before midnight, she crawled into her cold, empty bed, physically and emotionally exhausted but too keyed up to sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she picked up her book to do a little reading, hoping to turn her brain off. It had been racing at a crazy pace since she received the first missed message about Kate that afternoon.

When the words finally started to blur on the page, she took off her readers, put down her book and turned off her light. Sleep over took her but it was a fitful rest. She kept waking every couple of hours. Each time she woke, she pictured Kate lying helplessly in the hospital while incubating the most precious sight she has seen since Lawrence's sonogram. Kate's sharing it with her made the baby that much more real in her mind and made her long that much more to have Kate back in her life. She just needed to figure out how.

At 6 am she gave up trying to sleep and went down to start a load of laundry. She figured if she got a jump on her chores it would make it easier for her to look after Kate if she would let her. By 6:45 the sun was finally rising in the sky and Caroline was starting her second load of Lawrence's washing. While waiting to flip the machines, Caroline sipped her tea and caught up on the news on her iPad.

With little left to do other than dip into her briefcase, which was the last thing she wanted to do, she decided to pack some of Kate's clothes that she had left behind. As she was leaving the night before the nurse told her that Kate had been cut out of her top and pants and would need something to wear home. It was a fact that ripped through her heart as it indicated to her the condition Kate must have been in when she arrived at the hospital.

She hated the idea of taking those clothes out of her closet because as long as they were there she held out hope that one day Kate might come back to her. She could never understand why Kate didn't ask for them back but she was glad she hadn't because every once in a while she would catch the scent of Kate's perfume on them.

Just before 8 am, as she was finishing dressing after her shower and thinking about what she needed to pack to take to Kate, she called.

"I was just wondering if it was too early for me to call for an update. Did you get any sleep?" Caroline was relieved she didn't have to call as she was afraid of looking too eager.

"Very little. It was hard to get comfortable and it seemed that whenever I drifted off they came in to check on me," she said without intending it to sound like a complaint. "The doctor just cleared me but I'm not allowed to drive for a few days so I'd like to take you up on your offer."

In truth, Kate was nervous about getting a lift from Caroline but she had no one she was comfortable calling so early in the day. She knew Caroline would have been up for a bit and wouldn't mind the call.

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes since there should be no traffic this time of day. I have some of the clothes you left here I can bring if you need something to wear."

"How did you know? They said they would discharge me in a set of scrubs but I was feeling funny about that."

"While I'd like to take credit for being so smart, your nurse, Deb, told me last night you would need something to wear. I found a pair of your drawstring pants and think they will fit over your baby bump. I also have an oversize t-shirt and sweatshirt you left here. I'll see you shortly."

"Perfect. Thanks. Bye."

Caroline felt as light as a schoolgirl skipping home on the last day of school before summer break. The chance to help Kate and show her she could depend upon her made Caroline feel like she might have a chance to win her back. After seeing the sonogram and realizing that her fall could have been so much worse, Caroline was mindful how high the stakes were. She realized that if Kate dismissed her out of hand that she would be worse off than before the fall but she knew in her heart she had to risk the rejection.

Kate moved very slowly and shakily. It was hard for her to climb into the Jeep. She buckled herself in and instantly felt the seat belt pressing on a bruise on her chest. She tried not to complain but Caroline saw her wince in pain.

"What can I do for you? Would you prefer to lie down on the back seat?"

"It's a short trip, I'll be fine. This would happen with a seat belt in my car too so no worries. I appreciate this," she responded.

"Let's recline the seat a little," suggested Caroline. As she tilted the seat back, it took the pressure off the bruise and she saw Kate physically relax. She gently closed Kate's door and moved to her own.

"Oh, that's so much better," Kate said as Caroline climbed in beside her.

As Caroline buckled herself in, she confided, "I'm concerned about you being alone Kate. I'm sure I might not be your first choice of a caretaker but would you let me help you out a bit?"

Kate didn't respond. She had already nodded off.

Caroline parked in front of Kate's cottage and took a second to gaze upon Kate sleeping in the seat beside her before undoing her own seatbelt. Sensing the movement of the car had stopped, Kate opened her eyes and looked out the windshield.

"Are we here already? I must have dozed off. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You need your rest. Let's get you inside."

Kate made a beeline for the sofa; she didn't think she had the strength or the stamina to tackle the stairs to her bedroom. After Caroline put the food away in the kitchen, she brought Kate a cuppa and some jammie dodgers.

"Oh, that's brilliant. Thanks Caroline."

"Kate, will you let me stay and take care of you for a couple of days?" Caroline sat in the chair by the window. She wanted to put some distance between them so Kate didn't feel crowded or cornered into saying 'yes'.

"I can't Caroline. It wouldn't be right."

"Do you have anyone who can look after you? You shouldn't be on your own until you get your strength back."

Kate was struggling again to keep her eyes open. "I don't think I'm in any position to argue with you right now, am I?"

Caroline moved to the armchair across the room to retrieve a blanket and covered Kate with it. She smiled down at her and said, "No you're not. Now close your eyes and get some rest. I'll have some lunch ready for you when you wake."

When Kate made her way into the kitchen about two hours later she found Caroline stirring a large pot of her homemade chicken soup. It was one of Kate's favorites and the aroma made her kitchen feel more like home than it had the past few months without Caroline there beside her. This taste of happy domesticity made her feel her resolve to resist Caroline's charms start to melt away a little and it frightened her.

"This soup is as wonderful as I remember. And grilled cheese? I don't recall the last time I had a grilled cheese sandwich," Kate said with a genuine note of gratitude as she tucked in. Caroline merely smiled in return.

"Well, get ready for cottage pie tonight. I thought I'd spoil you and the baby with some food to stick to your ribs. I noticed you didn't eat much last night."

"Caroline, this is far more than you need to do. I really don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you here. Seriously, don't you need to be at Lawrence's game or something?"

"He's at John's today and I'll bet he'll wrangle an invite to Angus' tonight if he's had enough of John," she replied with a little lightness to her voice. Then she turned more serious. "If you're worried that I have an ulterior motive, I get it. I can't deny that I still hold out hope you'll forgive me for, well, for being me, but this doesn't have to mean anything. It can just be one friend helping out another. I'd like to think that we can at least be friends."

"Oh I think we both know we passed 'friends' a while ago." Kate responded. She concentrated on her soup in an effort to avoid eye contact.

"What does that mean?" Caroline looked at her plate but suddenly had no appetite.

"It means now I have the baby to consider and I really can't think about anything else right now."

"All the more reason then to have us take a step back to friends. Before we were a couple, you were my friend who helped me nurse my broken heart during the breakdown of my marriage. Let's go back and let me be your friend and return the favor. Let me nurse you as your bruises heal."

Kate took the last bite of her sandwich and pushed the plate away. She wiped her mouth and slowly put her napkin beside her plate, all the while considering Caroline's generous offer. "Okay, friends then, provided all other possible agendas are left at the door."

"Friends it is. Now that you've eaten, do you think you've got enough strength to do the stairs? I could draw you a bath. I bet it would feel good to take a soak and get the hospital grime washed off." She saw the hesitation in Kate's eyes and added, "No hidden agenda, I promise."

Kate nodded her head but suddenly couldn't push the image of the last time they shared her bath out of her head. She worried about her own resolve as Caroline helped her up the stairs.

After her bath, Caroline helped Kate get settled down into her bed for another rest. She put a fresh glass of water on the nightstand but placed the tv remote and phone on the bed. To Kate's surprise, Caroline headed to the bedroom door. Caroline didn't trust herself to linger longer any than necessary.

"I think I'll pop home for a bit while you rest. Can I pick up anything on my way back?"

"I'm good. Thank you Caroline."

As Caroline's foot hit the last step, the phone rang. She heard Kate answer it and although she tried not to listen, she heard Kate say Greg's name. Her heart instantly sank to her stomach. She quickly left the house and sought solace in her Jeep. Hot tears started flowing as a heat flash instantly washed over her.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline threw her keys and her purse down on her kitchen counter, inadvertently sending a glass Lawrence must have left there skipping to the floor. It shattered on contact. Looking at the shards that were everywhere, she thought the mess resembled her fragile emotions at that very moment. She spun around, verifying the house was empty and then let out a mighty scream that didn't make her feel any better. She wondered how many more times she would have to show Lawrence where the dishwasher was located before he used it.

Just as she was finishing cleaning up the glass, the cell phone in her pocket rung.

"Hullo Beverley."

"Caroline, hi. I was wondering if there is any update on Kate."

"She's home, resting. Very black and blue but nothing broken and the baby is fine. She was very lucky."

"Oh, that's good news. But why do you sound so down? What's going on?" Beverley knew inquiries of a personal nature were often ducked by Caroline but she also knew how vulnerable Caroline had been since her breakup with Kate and would sometimes let her in.

"Well, I was around at her place looking after her when Greg called. I legged it out of there so Kate wouldn't know I knew it was him."

"It's nice that her friend called, isn't it?"

Caroline groaned. She loved Beverley but sometimes her Pollyanna view of everything drove her nuts. "I guess so but now I'm wondering if he's more than just a friend. She confides in you. Do you think they are…together?"

"I don't believe so. When we talk about what she's up to outside of school she never mentions him. I even asked her the other week if she's seen him since that weekend and she's said no."

"I so want to believe that. I mean, I know I have no right to even be concerned anymore but, well you know," she responded.

"Yeah, I do know. I can see you two working things out but you've got to just keep your cool. Remember that at the end of the day she's a hormonal pregnant lady. Time can be on your side here."

"As of this morning, we've decided we can be friends. It was the only way she'd let me help her out but then I heard her say his name and my blue eyes went green. I can feel that jealous monster in me rearing its ugly head."

"When are you seeing her again?"

"I am going to head back over about four to make her dinner."

"That's nice. I was wondering if I should drop some food off but it sounds like you've got it covered. Just go be a friend and try to not think about him or mention him unless she brings it up. Perhaps if she doesn't see you react negatively about him it will help her see you can look past his role in all this."

"You're very wise, you know."

"Hmmm. Maybe it's just all those years of working for you that something has rubbed off. You've got this Caroline. You can do this."

"Thanks. I'll let her know you called for an update. I'm sure she'll be touched."

* * *

As Caroline was putting the cottage pie in the oven, a sluggish Kate came in to fix herself a cup of tea. "When did you get back?" It felt good to be up and moving; Kate was feeling rather stiff from laying down so much.

"Just now. Did you get some rest?" Caroline moved to the fridge to pull out ingredients to make a salad, avoiding eye contact in the process.

"A little. I've had some wild dreams though. Usually I don't dream when I nap during the day." She let out a little moan as she reached to pull two cups out of the cupboard.

"Here, let me do that. Go have a seat and I'll bring it to you when it's done." Her proximity to Kate in the small workspace made Caroline soften her edge a bit more than she expected to so quickly after returning. She was relieved because she really wanted to take Beverley's advice and let it go. "So what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember more than fragments but at one point I was running a race and my legs felt too tired and heavy to carry me to the finish line. You were there, as was most of the staff at school. Several of my students were running too and they all finished before me."

"I've had that dream where I feel like I'm running in place and not getting to the finish line. I hate that dream. It's right up there with the one where I have a final the next day and realize I've not been to class, don't have the notes or even the book to study for it." She set the cup down in front of Kate and moved back to her own on the counter.

"Yep. I've had that one too. Not sure what it all means but they are very real feeling." Kate blew on her cup before taking her first sip. It was a habit of hers that Caroline never tired of seeing.

"I always find that when I have that dream I want something and it's just out of reach. What do you think it means?" She moved to sit at the table across from her but turned her chair so she was facing the room rather than looking directly at Kate.

"I've never really thought about it too deeply and probably shouldn't even try when I'm this wiped out. Can't believe I've slept most of the day. Do you think I'll still be able to sleep tonight?"

"I hope so. Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so. The bruises look pretty ugly but at least they aren't hurting like they did last night. My headache is a lot better too."

All of the sudden Caroline laughed out loud. "What's so funny," Kate inquired.

Looking down at her tea, Caroline confessed, "I just remembered that when I was pregnant I had the most vivid sex dreams. I think it was all the hormones."

Kate smiled in response. "Yup. I've had some of those too." Something in her expression made Caroline notice she was blushing and she wondered who was the co-star of those dreams, herself or Greg.

"Well, if we're to be just friends, I think we'd better not share any of those," said Caroline getting up to start in on the salad.

"Agreed," said a relieved Kate.

In an attempt to change the topic, Caroline shared, "Beverley called my cell asking for an update. She offered to bring some dinner by but I told her I had tonight covered."

They grew silent for a moment while sipping their tea until the aroma of dinner started to fill the air between them. "I've always loved your cottage pie but when did you find the time to make it?"

"Last night, when I got home from the hospital, I was too wired to sleep and cooking was a good distraction from thinking about the all different ways I want to punish that idiot for knocking you down."

"Ah, I wondered if you handled him yet."

"No. I told him to be in my office first thing Monday. I thought I'd let him sweat over the weekend and it would give me time to calm down before I did anything rash to him. I actually would like your input about what should be done but we can discuss that later. You look like you could use a more comfortable seat. How about you go lie down on the sofa and I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Kate looked at her in surprise upon hearing she wanted her input. The old Caroline would have just gone off half-cocked at a student. She felt something warm and soft stir inside her she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Dinner will be ready in just under an hour. Why don't you go find something on the telly and I'll come join you after after I make the salad. Can I get you anything else in the meantime?"

"Would you mind getting the heating pad and my cell phone? I left them upstairs." She slowly got up from the table and shuffled her feet as she moved to the sink with her empty mug.

"Sure. Want your pillow too?"

"Great idea. Thanks."

As Caroline picked up the phone, she couldn't help but open it and look at the call history. She didn't see any other calls to or from Greg for the past few weeks but she noted that this one was about a half hour in length. She felt equal parts better and worse at the same time with this knowledge.

She delivered the requested items to Kate and silently made her way back to the kitchen. She gripped the counter and bent over the sink, pushing back the tears she couldn't risk Kate seeing. After about a half hour, Kate came back into the kitchen where she found Caroline sitting at the table reading the new BBC cooking magazine.

"Hey, I thought you were going to come join me. What's up?"

In reality, Caroline was flipping the pages but nothing was sinking in. It was just an avoidance tactic she was using to ground her emotions over Greg.

"I just thought I'd keep an eye on dinner. It's about ready. Want to eat in here or on a tray table in front of the telly?" She dismissed the question, not wanting to think about what it meant that Kate wanted her with her in the living room.

"In here's fine. I could use the change of scenery. It smells great," said Kate as she sat down across from Caroline. As they ate, she noticed Caroline making very little eye contact and realized she had been very quiet. She decided not to rock the boat by asking if anything was wrong.

"This hit the spot Caroline. I can feel the baby fluttering with happiness. Thank you for all you've done for me since the fall. It means a lot."

"Glad to hear you're feeling some movement. That's the best way to know all is well with the baby. Why don't you go back to the soft sofa and get off these hard chairs while I clean up in here." Caroline moved to put the salad dressing bottle back in the fridge and then returned to clear the now empty plates.

"I feel so guilty taking advantage of you like this, Caroline. How can I make it up to you?"

"There's no need. It's what friends do," Caroline said trying to keep the edge out of her voice while scraping the plates into the sink.

By the time she made her way into the living room, she found Kate had a movie set up for them to watch, looking more awake than she had in the past 24 hours. They sat in silence, with Kate on the sofa and Caroline, most unusually, on a nearby chair rather than curled up beside her. Kate felt the distance between them but didn't want to say anything to tip her hand that she was wishing they were side by side.

When the movie ended, Caroline stood and stretched. It had been a long 24 hours for her too. "Are you ready to head up for the night?"

Not sure whether Caroline meant they'd go to bed together, Kate decided to name the elephant in her mind. "Yes. Thanks again for all you did today. Are you staying or do you need to get back?"

"I can do either. Do you want me to stay in case you need anything?"

"The spare room is all torn apart to make way for the nursery. If you stay, you'll have to bunk in with me."

"I'd be afraid I'd roll into you in my sleep. I'd hate to bump one of your bruises. I could always sleep on the couch down here."

"Caroline, it's one thing to nap on the couch but if you sleep there all night your back will be barking first thing in the morning. I can't let you do that."

'Then why don't I go home? You can call if you need anything and I'll come right back."

Kate shook her head. She was too stunned to verbally respond. She knew if she tried to convince her to stay, it could send a message to Caroline she wasn't ready to send. But she wondered what was going on with Caroline. It wasn't like her to be so quiet or so distant let alone turn down an excuse to be in her bed. She knew something had shifted since she blew into her hospital room the night before. But what was it? It was slowly driving her crazy.

In the recesses of her mind, she didn't want Caroline to ever leave again. The only good thing that had come out of her injuries was having Caroline there with her. It was how it should have been all along. She had lain awake for quite a while that afternoon trying to figure out what she should do about all her mixed emotions and trying to decide if Caroline had it in her to forgive her for her awful fumble comment. Caroline's decision to return home made her fear the divide between them was bigger than she understood.

After Caroline was sure Kate was tucked in with everything she could possibly need, she headed toward the bedroom door. Throwing caution to the wind, she said, "Pleasant dreams. Maybe I'll see you in mine." Kate heard her giggle as she went down the stairs and the subtext of it all gave her a little hope and made her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a little Valentine's gift for all of you to say thank you for your kind reviews and faithful following of this little tale. Cheers and Carpe Diem!

* * *

"Caroline, is that you?" a startled Kate called out from her bedroom when she heard her front door opening.

"Good morning," Caroline responded as she bent over to pick up the groceries she left just outside the door. "Hope I didn't scare you. I used your hidden key. I didn't want to ring the bell and risk waking you in case you had a rough night. I brought breakfast treats."

"You didn't need to do that. I was just about to call to say thanks again for yesterday. You really made it easy for me to rest. I think I'm feeling stronger already." Kate was now standing at the top of the stairs, closing her robe around her.

"Glad to hear it. I picked up some fresh brioche on the way over and thought I'd make you French toast. Let me know when you're ready and I'll get it started."

Even from the top of the staircase Kate could tell that Caroline seemed brighter than she had during their evening the night before. She wondered if something had shifted again in her favor overnight. Suddenly Kate became self-conscious and she realized she was in need of a shower.

"Do you mind if I shower first? It might help get some of the stiffness out of my joints."

"Sounds like a plan Stan. Take your time. I have some fruit to cut up to make a fruit salad. Want coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please. Lately coffee doesn't seem to agree with the baby."

Caroline smiled as she headed into the kitchen with the bags of food. Despite her reservations about Greg from yesterday, she loved the feeling of being there with Kate, even if it was just as friends. If she were honest, she hadn't fully parked her agenda at the door but for now she was content with whatever scraps Kate gave her. She held out hope that the more time she spent with her, the more Kate would soften and see that she had changed and could make her and the baby the priority they deserved to be.

They had their breakfast at the kitchen table by the window overlooking the back garden. As Kate mopped up the last of the maple syrup on her plate with her final bite of French toast, she gave Caroline a grateful smile. "That was fantastic. You're really spoiling me."

"How's your headache?"

"It's finally gone. I'm not as sore either. Just wonder how long before the bruises fade." She noticed the trees starting to sway in the wind that was picking up.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to get a sub in for you this entire week. I want to know that you are as close to 100% as possible before you come back." Caroline feared this suggestion would be met with some resistance but for a change she found Kate agreeable.

"I think I'll have cabin fever by the end of the week but I do need to rest. The doctor doesn't want me to drive until Wednesday at the earliest and the thought of teaching with these bruises is just too much for me to think about right now. You know how cruel kids can be."

"I'd suggest we take a walk but it looks like it's about to storm any moment." With that, they heard some small tree limbs fall on the roof and they both jumped.

"Sounds like you shouldn't be going anywhere until this weather passes. How about we turn on Netflix? We could binge watch a series if there's anything you'd like to see. I picked the movie last night so why don't you pick?"

"Hmmm, how about a comedy of some sort. Maybe Grace and Frankie. It's been on my list to watch. Why don't you set it up while I finish the dishes?"

And so began their lazy pattern of hanging out as 'friends'. By Friday night, Kate was not only a little stir crazy, she was a little heavier on the scale thanks to all of Caroline's home cooking. She had come around every night with dinner and stayed a couple of hours to keep her company.

It was the longest they had been in such close proximity with neither making a move. Despite her bruises, Kate wanted to but she was afraid of rejection on several fronts. Each morning as she woke to her empty house, Kate remembered what they did together in her dreams and each one made her even more dissatisfied with her having relegated them to the friend zone.

Part way into their movie Friday night, Kate's mobile rang. Caroline was sitting on the sofa beside her. When she saw Greg's name flash up on the screen she told her she'd go make some tea and give them some privacy to talk.

Kate found her bent over the counter with her face in her hands a few minutes later.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

She straightened up and moved to grab a few teacups from the cupboard. "Sorry, I think I'm just having a heat flash. I seem to be having them lately. I'll be fine. How is Greg? Is he excited about becoming a dad?" She was trying her best to put up a good front to hide her pain.

Of all the answers Caroline could have given her at that moment, this one was the most unexpected and it made her drop her guard. "He called last Saturday to tell me he's taking a job in LA. He called just now to see how I am. He was concerned when I told him about the fall. That's all."

Caroline tried not to react inappropriately. She could hear Beverley in her head saying, 'be supportive and keep your cool.' She tried doing just that. The fact that Kate was reassuring her that he really hadn't been in constant contact helped a little but the news that he was moving to LA helped a lot. She just wished she could get her imaginary image of Kate sleeping with him out of her mind.

"It's nice that he called. How do you feel about him moving so far away?"

"I'm happy for him. It's a great opportunity. As I think I've explained to you, he never really was part of the equation for raising the baby. I told him how well you've been looking after us this week and he seemed quite relieved." Kate knew that if they spent any measurable amount of time together the subject of Greg was bound to come up but she wasn't expecting Caroline to be so blasé about it and it made her fear that maybe Caroline preferred things in the friend zone just as Kate was growing surer with every passing second that was the last thing she wanted.

"You're very brave, you know. I'm not sure I would have ever had the guts to do all this alone. That's why I'm hoping you'll let me be here as your friend for you for whatever you and the baby need," Caroline said, trying to sound like she meant it. Kate looked deep into her eyes and realized she was misjudging what Caroline was saying.

"I never told you I Googled him, did I?" Caroline confessed. "I'm impressed by how talented he is—I've looked at some of Lawrence's copies of his Death Grip comics. Between your skill with languages and musical ability, combined with his artistic skills, your baby might be one very lucky and creative child. I suspect the baby will be far more right brained than left which will be so opposite of my William. I'm still not sure which is more dominant with Lawrence."

Caroline was rambling and Kate couldn't resist putting both of them out of their misery any longer. She moved to Caroline and brushed her soft cheek with her hand, stopping at the cleft in her chin where her thumb came to an intimate rest. Their eyes locked and she instinctively knew Caroline not only wanted but needed a kiss as much as she did. It was tender and chaste and more than a little tentative.

As their lips parted, Caroline looked at Kate in the dim lighting of the kitchen. The long evening shadows were falling in the window by the table. "Have we finally left the friend zone then?"

Kate laughed in relief. "I don't think we ever really went back to the friend zone, do you?"

"Look, I don't care that you slept with Greg. Well, I did at the time but now I know that's not what's important. The baby is what's important. I was a fool for thinking I could or should talk you out of this. From the moment you left me I was no longer able to deny that all I wanted was to do this with you and for you. I'm hoping it's not to late."

Kate took Caroline in her arms and responded first with a searing kiss that said more than any words could at that moment. Her heart was racing with anticipation. It was then that she realized she hadn't explained the conception to her.

"I think you need to know that I didn't sleep with Greg," she said while her eyes were locked on Caroline's expecting to see even more acceptance of the baby there.

"But how…who?"

"It was just Isaac and me."

Caroline pulled away. "Isaac, who the Hell is he? I thought Greg was the father." She could feel another heat flash coming on and suddenly it felt like the bottom of her world was dropping out on her again.

"Oh, no. He is. At breakfast, after you left the hotel, Greg and I agreed we couldn't just do the deed. It wasn't right for him and I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you, even then."

"Well then who is Isaac?"

"Isaac the Inseminator. It's the name Greg gave the turkey baster I used that night. Greg got friendly with a cup in his room and just brought it to mine. I did the rest alone. Well not really alone. You were there, in theory, as I…"

Caroline choked back sobs of relief even as her tears were now freely falling on her face as she was once again lost for words. She instinctively reached her hand out to caress Kate's baby bump for the first time. Her connection to the baby suddenly felt magical.

After savoring the sensation, Caroline laughed. "Isaac the Inseminator. I can only image what that cartoon character would look like in Greg's world."

"You really are magnificent," Kate said as she too broke into a fit of giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline and Kate became almost inseparable after solidifying their reunion that wonderful Friday night. It was a development that was really annoying Celia. She desperately wanted to get Caroline on her own to grill her about her intentions. Caroline knew it and had been avoiding her.

Finally, after about two weeks of trying to catch Caroline on her own, she decided to pop in to see Caroline at school where she knew she would be a captive audience. She timed her visit based upon her years of listening to Caroline talk about how she gave Beverley the same hour every week with no appointments so Beverley could have her undivided attention to sign paperwork and set the schedule for the next week.

Celia could tell by the look on Caroline's face that she was less than pleased by the interruption but she pressed on anyway. As she took her seat, she noticed a framed picture of Kate and Caroline in an embrace on her bookshelf. She wrinkled her nose. The sight of it only served to strengthened her resolve.

"It seems I never get to talk with you one on one anymore so I thought I'd pop in before we head back to Halifax later. How are you?"

"Fine. We're fine Mum. What's really on your mind? I know you too well to know this is not just a casual social call."

"Okay. Here's the thing. I'm worried about you and whether you've really thought this thing with Kate through?"

"What's there to think through?" Beverley came in with tea for both of them and sensing the mood in the room quickly fled back to safety on the other side of the door.

"You know what I mean. Are you sure it's good for your career to be flaunting this, this, whatever this is in front of all the parents and students let alone the Board of Governors?"

"Oh Mum. Not this again. Are you seriously going to retread this ground?"

"I'm just worried about you. What happens when she leaves you again and," before she could continue further, Caroline interrupted her.

"Enough. If I hear you say she's using me I swear I'll physically throw you out of my office myself. When will you get it? She's the love of my life and I intend to spend the rest of my life with her and our child. You can either be part of it or not. It's your choice."

Celia was taken aback. Something about Caroline was clearly different, more determined and self-assured. It made her take a pause in her campaign. "And what if I don't accept it?"

"Then I'll wish you and Alan a wonderful life and that will be that." Celia recognized Caroline was talking without emotion and at her regular volume. The last thing either of them wanted was for Allison and Beverley to hear this sad conversation.

"Surely you can't be serious. Why would you want to get involved with raising a child who isn't yours? You could have the world by the tail. Both your kids will be off to university soon, you're finally free of John, you earn a great living, you could travel and be foot loose."

"Mum, why are you with Alan? Why do you want a husband who could drop dead at any moment? Why do you want to flit between here and Halifax all the bloody time? Didn't you have the world by the tail? You have a good income and money in the bank. You could do whatever you want with your days instead of worrying about Alan and chasing after Gillian and her lot." She sat back in her chair to better gauge whether her words were having any effect on her.

"You don't approve of me having a life. I've waited 60 years to find this happiness. How can you sit there and question it?" Celia paused before continuing, "Oh, I get it, you're jealous now that I have a life of my own that doesn't revolve around you so you're lashing out by having this thing with Kate to get back at me."

"Do you ever stop and listen to yourself when you say this kind of nonsense? I love her. I love Kate. I plan to marry Kate as soon as my decree comes through. This has nothing to do with you. You can either be a part of our life, a supportive and loving part, or you can go stay permanently in Halifax with the Buttershaws. I won't listen to any of this nonsense ever again and I certainly won't let you subject Kate or any of our three kids to it."

"You'd do that to me? Shut me out? Just make me understand how you can do that to your own mother?" She reached down into her purse and pulled out a tissue. Her tears had no effect on Caroline.

"Just as you love Alan and say you've waited all your life for him, I've loved Kate since the first moment I laid eyes on her. I tried to deny it. I tried to push it away but I need her like I need air to breathe. You couldn't walk away from him anymore than I could walk away from her. Don't you get it?"

"Why does it have to be a woman? Why couldn't it be a man?"

"I know it doesn't make sense to you but it's just how it is. How I am. How it's always been. When I was with John I was denying what I really wanted to please you and everyone else. Well no more." For good measure she added, "This is my time and my turn. And I choose Kate. And our baby."

Celia sat back in her chair once again. She knew her daughter well enough to know when she was defeated, something that didn't happen very often. She was done trying to talk sense to her.

In the days that followed, as she mulled over all Caroline said to her, she realized she was going to have a daughter-in-law and a new grandchild and there was nothing she could do about it.

Exactly one week later Celia turned up at school again. Beverley showed her in and as she was closing her boss' door, she shot Caroline a sympathetic look.

"Mum." Caroline sat back in her chair and threw her pen and glasses on her desk.

"I haven't heard from you all week and you haven't been around. How are you?" Caroline noticed her mum had bags under her eyes that weren't there the week before.

"Fine. Lawrence has been with John and I've been at Kate's. How have you been?"

"Honestly? Not good. I decided to do some hat shopping for your wedding but haven't found one I like yet." Celia paused and waited for Caroline to respond. It took Caroline a few seconds to register what Celia was saying and when it did, she smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side. "Just tell me my new grandchild will have a better nickname than Calamity."

Caroline broke out in a satisfied smile as well. "What changed your mind?" For the first time in a week Celia smiled as well.

"I started to think about all I'd be missing. And I do like Kate. But it was something Alan said too."

"And what was that?"

"He said, 'A baby is promise. A much needed reminder that life persists in spite of everything, and a reminder that anything is possible.'"

"That's very poetic and profound."

"He was quoting from Sharon Randall's column yesterday. But she's right. Everything you want is possible. I see that now. You have a right to be happy and to have a do-over. If it's Kate and this baby you want, then I want you to have it too."

"I love you Mum. Thank you."

"Just do me one favor," she asked as Caroline cringed a little with fear of what she might say to ruin the moment. "Let us have our wedding before you and Kate have yours."

"About that. I haven't proposed yet so don't mention it to Kate."

"Are you getting cold feet?"

Caroline shot her a look to kill. "No. I've got the ring but I'm just waiting for my decree to come through first."

"Well I think I saw something official looking from your solicitor in today's post," said Celia with a Cheshire grin. It was rare she knew something before her daughter and she wanted to savor the moment.

She walked Celia out and on the way back to her desk asked Beverley to have Kate come see her during her next free period.


	8. Chapter 8

"We need a do-over," Caroline said as soon as Kate entered her office.

"Sorry?" Kate felt like she walked in on Caroline mid-sentence and was confused. Before Caroline could respond, Kate inquired, "Did I see Celia out on the drive earlier? It looked like her Lexus."

"Yup. She ambushed me again," Caroline replied.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'd say it went better than last week's ambush. You okay?" Kate noticed Caroline seemed almost giddy. She never seemed anything close to giddy after being with Celia lately.

"She told me she's been hat shopping."

"I'll alert the media. Will there be film at 11," Kate joked.

"She's been shopping for," suddenly Caroline stopped short realizing she almost gave her own surprise away. She quickly said, "for her wedding and she wants us there. She claims to now be accepting of our relationship and said I deserve a do-over with you."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Do you believe she's really changed?"

"God I so want to. I mean I have to give her the benefit of the doubt here," Caroline confessed. "But I promise you, if she backslides, I'll not let her bully either of us."

"Let's just hope the third time's the charm," said a dubious Kate.

"One thing she is absolutely right about is that we deserve a do-over. I was thinking that since Monday is a bank holiday, we could make a long weekend of it and book into a little hotel somewhere. Lawrence will be away the whole weekend at a rugby tournament so we can turn our phones off and just concentrate on each other. What do you think?"

"Hmmm. Where do you have in mind?" Kate looked at her watch and knew she needed to get back to her classroom before the bell.

"Oh, I think I'll keep it a surprise so none of your exes show up this time," said Caroline playfully with a wink.

"Just make sure you book only one room," Kate cheerfully retorted as she headed out the door, thrilled to see Caroline so happy.

They set off Saturday morning as soon as Lawrence's team bus left Sulgrave.

It wasn't until Caroline turned the Jeep onto Rudding Lane that Kate twigged onto the fact that they were heading to Rudding Park. "A little hotel somewhere?! You're not serious, are you? This place is outrageous. We shouldn't be splashing out like this with the baby coming," Kate said, almost embarrassed.

"Let's face it, if you weren't in the family way, I'd be sweeping you off your feet somewhere out of England so in reality this is less expensive than a trip with airfare. And we don't have to spend hours getting there which means you'll have more energy for me when we arrive. But it doesn't matter. All I want is to spend the next few days with you being total hedonists," she explained. "Besides, all the baby books suggest that expectant parents take a getaway before the baby comes so we're really only doing what the experts advise," Caroline added with a sideways glance at Kate that was full of promise.

Kate's heart stirred at the realization that Caroline had been looking at her baby books; she had a way of quietly surprising Kate like this since their reunion.

Caroline pulled up to the main entrance and jumped out to get Kate's car door before pulling their luggage out of the boot. Caroline took Kate's hand in hers as they headed to reception. Kate loved how their hands fit together, like they were made for each other, and gave Caroline's a grateful squeeze.

"Welcome to Rudding Park ladies. We hope you'll have a wonderful weekend with us. I see that you're slated for our 'Romantic Getaway' package. Here are your key cards and a copy of your itinerary. Your first spa treatment is scheduled for an hour from now," she said as she looked at her watch. "I see you're also planning to have high tea tomorrow and I'd be remiss if I didn't suggest you make sure to have one of the strawberry tarts as they are a house specialty."

Caroline thanked her as she signed the registry form and confirmed all her billing information. "Enjoy yourselves and if there is anything we can do to make your stay more special, please don't hesitate to ask," the receptionist said as they turned to face the waiting bellboy.

Kate and Caroline walked to their room in silence, hand-in-hand, just steps behind the bellboy. As soon as they were alone, Caroline reached for Kate and pulled her into their first embrace in a few hours. "I know I have all kinds of spa treatments booked but frankly I don't care if we never leave this room," Caroline confessed as their romantic weekend officially began.

* * *

They made it to the Spa with just minutes to spare. They were both scheduled for the rose cocoon treatment since it was appropriate for mums to be. As they emerged from their separate treatment rooms, Kate looked like she was glowing.

Caroline reveled in seeing her looking so relaxed. The bruises had finally faded and Kate was moving more like herself. Caroline only wished she felt as relaxed as Kate looked. She had booked dinner the first night at Horto and the second night at the Clock Tower. She planned to propose at dinner one of those nights but couldn't decide which and had no idea what she wanted to say; she felt such pressure to get it right.

As they headed to Horto for their reservation, Kate told her how much she was looking forward to dining there as she loved its garden to table concept. She had read all kinds of reviews about it since moving to Harrogate and never thought she'd have a reason to go there.

Caroline locked elbows with Kate and pulled her a little closer to her as they walked. She felt proud Kate was her partner and suddenly wanted the whole world to know.

When they entered the restaurant, they were greeted with lots of wonderful aromas that made them both realize they had worked up an appetite.

"I guess I thought it would look more traditional in here but now that I think about it, I don't know why I expected anything other than this quirky look. It seems fitting given this inventive menu," said Caroline. "For some reason though, the name of this place makes me think of the Dr. Seuss book, _Horton Hears a Who_."

Kate laughed. "I haven't thought of that book in years."

"Have you decided what you want to order?"

"I was looking at the tasting menu but then the duck with the beets caught my eye. I love beets almost as much as I do duck. How about you?"

"Hmmm. I was thinking about the duck too but I've read about salsify and have always wanted to try it. If you're going for the duck then I'll have the halibut with the salsify. It sounds very inventive with the pickled cockles. But I should warn you that if you're not careful I might steal a chanterelle off your plate. Those are one of my favorite mushrooms and what tempted me about your pick."

They fell into easy conversation and didn't come up for air until their entrees arrived, at which time they were both so impressed by the plating that they did what always made them laugh at others in restaurants; they took pictures of their dishes.

" _Salsify_. What a great name for such a non-descript tasting vegetable," Caroline remarked. "When I first read about it, all I could think of was how it sounded like a word Hermione Granger would say as she flicked her magic wand. _Salsify_."

The observation made Kate laugh so much she had to put her fork down and wipe her mouth with her napkin. "That's funny but what's with you and children's literature tonight?"

"As I was having my treatment this afternoon all I could think about was all the wonderful books I want to introduce our child to. I have most of the boys' books in the attic. We'll have to move them into the nursery."

Kate felt butterflies in her stomach at the knowledge Caroline was getting excited and planning for their child. "I love you," she said quietly as she slide her shoe off and rubbed her foot against the top of one of Caroline's feet.

"I love you too," Caroline replied as she gave Kate the 'don't tempt me here' look and took another bite of her fish.

"Would you like to trade bites? Now I'm really curious about the salsify."

Caroline took Kate's fork and built her a perfect bite, making sure to get a bit of each element from her plate on it. Kate closed her eyes as she started to chew, visibly savoring the flavors. She gave a quiet moan and a slight smile crossed her face as she licked her lips as if to capture every last nuance of the creation. Caroline's heart swooned at the sight, making her mouth go dry. She couldn't get over how sexy Kate could be when she wasn't even trying.

As Kate opened her eyes, she saw Caroline sitting motionless, just gazing at her. "I think that salsify is rather magical. Its flavor is elusive. It doesn't really add much taste to the dish but its velvety texture elevates it somehow." Caroline realized she couldn't love Kate any more at that moment than she already did.

"You're the magical one Kate. You've cast this spell on me I never want to end. You've brought such lightness and spark to my life. I don't ever want to be without you again. Will you marry me?" she blurted out. Thankfully, she got so caught up in her desire for Kate at that moment that she just went with her heart and the right words seemed to spill out.

A stunned Kate was at a loss for words. She only managed to nod her head at first and then began to giggle nervously. Caroline pulled the ring out of her clutch and wordlessly slid it on Kate's ring finger. When Kate finally did speak she said, "Oh Caroline. It's beautiful. Of course I'll marry you. But what about John?"

"Been there, done that," responded a confused Caroline. "What do you mean?"

"You're not divorced yet. Aren't you afraid he'll throw a spanner in the works over us getting engaged?"

"About that, I have something else for you," Caroline said as she reached back into her clutch and pulled out an envelope she handed to Kate. It contained her divorce decree. "It came in the post the other day. I didn't tell you then because I wanted to surprise you. When Mum showed up at my office she told me it had arrived."

"Ah. I thought something was up the other day. So I take it that this is like forever for us, isn't it," Kate said as her eyes sparkled with emotion for Caroline.

"Absolutely. But, I promise you, forever won't be nearly long enough for me," Caroline replied as she looked around for the waiter, suddenly very anxious to get Kate back to their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate felt Caroline stir beside her. "Are you awake?" she whispered. It was about two in the morning.

"Hmmm," replied Caroline as she rolled over to face her. Although her eyelids were only half open her body was coming to full attention as she moved to make contact with Kate's.

"I've been thinking," she said as she twisted her new ring around her finger. She wasn't use to feeling a ring on her left hand anymore but loved the sensation, especially knowing it was from Caroline.

"About how much you love me?" Caroline responded playfully.

"I think I just showed you that a little bit ago, didn't I? I've been thinking about how I can't wait for us to be parents together. Do you think that at my next scan we should find out what sex the baby is so we can make more specific plans for the nursery than just yellow?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I didn't know what the boys were until they arrived. It was nice to have the mystery but it would have also been nice to have known beforehand." Caroline nuzzled into Kate's collarbone and began kissing her way across it to her neck.

"Do you have a preference?"

"A healthy baby and a happy baby momma are all I want," Caroline said as she stopped kissing Kate and held her breath, knowing Kate was in a mood where she wouldn't be so easily distracted from what she wanted to discuss.

"You know what I mean," Kate replied as she ran her hand down the length of Caroline's naked back. Their room was devoid of any light so she couldn't see her fiancé's contented expression but she could hear her purr.

"Do you have a preference?" Even in her drowsy state, Caroline knew she could quickly tread on slippery ground if she gave the wrong response.

"I don't know why but I've always envisioned a little girl. Having Lawrence and William makes me think a girl would make our family complete."

"If I'm honest, I'll admit to having the same thoughts, but I'd love another son just as much," Caroline said as she moved her hand to caress Kate's tummy.

"How about names? Did you ever have any little girl names picked out?"

"I did, but back then everyone seemed to use such traditional names that now seem too common. I mean, with all due respect to our royal family, does the world really need another Diana, Sarah or Elizabeth? How about you?"

"I rattled off a crazy long list one day to your mum and John. I haven't picked one yet and want your input but I just want something really feminine if it's a little girl. And one that another child in her class isn't likely to have."

"Hmmm. You seem to be thinking of all the angles, as usual, aren't you?" Kate heard Caroline stifle a yawn and it made her yawn too.

"I figure if we only get to do this once I want us to do it right," she said as she tightened her arms around Caroline.

"Why don't we sleep on it," suggested Caroline as she felt herself drifting back off.

Kate kissed her nose and whispered, "You really are magnificent. I'm so glad our forever has already begun." Her words didn't register with Caroline who was already asleep. Kate was too excited to fall asleep that easily and continued to think about all the happy changes awaiting them in their future.

The darkness of their hotel room, combined with their prolific nocturnal activities, helped them sleep more deeply and later than usual. When room service arrived with their breakfast, the knock on the door woke them both out of a deep sleep. A little disoriented, Caroline struggled to get out of bed, found her robe and closed it around her as she stumbled to open the door. Kate, who also had been sleeping in the altogether, scrunched down under the covers to avoid being embarrassed as the waitress carried the tray in. Although the room had very little sunlight peering in, Caroline didn't turn lights on in order to give Kate some additional cover from the waitress' curious eyes. Caroline thanked her as she showed her back out, now feeling more awake.

She went into the en-suite and upon seeing herself in the mirror, she was thankful there were no lights on for the waitress to see her smeared eye makeup. They had fallen into bed as soon as they returned from Horto and she ended up looking like a raccoon. It was unlike her as she was meticulous in her nighttime skin care routine but last night she had more pressing matters at hand.

Once Caroline was looking more like herself, she rejoined Kate, opened the drapes and they settled into breakfast at the little table by the window. Kate was still glowing from the night before. As she picked up a croissant and tore it in half, she noticed Caroline smiling proudly at the sight of her left hand. "I'm glad we have manicures and pedicures scheduled for this morning since you have some new bling to show off. It looks great on your hand."

"I love the ring Caroline. How did you know emerald cut diamonds are my favorite?"

"I had a little help. I called your mum to ask permission to marry you and asked her for any guidance she could give me. Since I didn't know what your ring from Richard was like, I wanted to make sure I didn't buy anything similar."

"And here was me thinking you just knew. I'm surprised you called Mum. But then again, I probably shouldn't be, should I? What did mum say?"

"She was sorry we hadn't met first but thankful for the respect I was showing her anyway. She also understood that the timing is a little compressed given your due date and my desire to marry before the baby comes."

"I bet she was over the moon that you called." Caroline shook her head as she put some jelly on her knife.

"She wants to know the date as soon as possible because she said she will be here for the wedding if she can and then she'll come to see the baby as soon as her summer break starts. She thinks it could be easier than trying to get here when the baby is born as that should be around mid-terms."

"I thought she was coming when the baby is born but I guess it doesn't make sense to try to do both," she replied a little disappointed.

"She said she wanted to do both but since I'd be there with you she felt a little less pressure to come on the spur of the moment like that. Apparently the airfare is crazy expensive if you don't book way in advance," Caroline said to soften the blow.

"So when and where do you want to do this?" asked Kate suddenly showing excitement again.

"I want what you want. What do you envision?" Caroline refilled their cups.

"Something simple and easy; maybe a registry office with a handful of family and friends back at the house. I don't want anything big or brash as I don't want anyone saying, 'here comes the bride, big fat and wide'."

Caroline started to laugh, sending her coffee down her windpipe. "No one would think that Kate. More likely they'll wonder why such a gorgeous creature as you settled for someone as stuffy and old as me."

"If you turn up in your heels, I assure you no one will think anything except how lucky I am to be marrying someone as stunning as you."

"Hmmm. I guess the next big question is 'When?'. Mum has asked that we wait until after she and Alan have their wedding so we don't upstage them. Maybe we can put the press on them when we get back to set their date and get their details squared away so we can move onto properly planning ours. What do you think?"

"I think I'd better brush up on playing the Arrival of the Queen of Sheba then."


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline and Kate barely made it into the house on Conway Drive when Celia greeted them. "So how was the weekend?" she inquired after hugging them both as soon as they set down their luggage. She watched intently while they took off their coats and gloves. Before anyone had a chance to answer, she exclaimed, "Kate! Let me see that ring! Are congratulations in order, or should I say Best Wishes?!"

She suspected that Caroline was going to propose that weekend and wanted to be one of the first to know when they were ready to reveal their new status. She was anything but subtle about trying to see Kate's hand. She was dying to know what the ring looked like, and even keener to know how much it cost but knew better than to ask Caroline such a direct question.

"It's Best Wishes Mum," replied Caroline trying to get a measure of whether Celia was really excited or just being nosey. "We were going to come round and tell you the news as soon as we got settled. How are things here?"

"Quiet with all of you gone. We stayed here this weekend to get some peace and rest for a change but it's good to have you back." Celia followed Caroline and Kate into the kitchen. Caroline headed right for the pile of mail Celia had stacked on the counter while Kate poured herself a glass of water.

"Kate, you look like you're glowing even more than before you left. Did you have a nice time?" Celia was trying to draw Kate out a little as she realized she was often so quiet in her presence.

"We did Celia. It was a terrific hotel and we got lots of rest and relaxation in." She tried not to blush at the memory of their time together.

"So how did Lady Muck propose?"

"Over dinner the first night. It was really perfect." She didn't want to share the specifics because she didn't want to embarrass either Caroline or Celia with the heartfelt words that made it a perfect proposal.

"I'm so happy for you. I imagine you two want to pick your date so we need to get serious about setting ours. How about we have a drink and talk over some ideas? Come on over to our little apartment when you're ready. I've got some nibbles for you."

Caroline looked at Kate who simply nodded her head. "Sounds good Mum. Give us about twenty minutes or so. I just want to check in on Lawrence and then we'll be over."

Caroline and Kate made their way upstairs to find Lawrence sprawled out on his bed, sound asleep. He was clearly worn out from too much rugby and too much fun with his mates. When he heard them at his door, he opened his eyes.

"Mum. Kate. How was your weekend?"

"Lots of fun, but it's good to be home and to see you. How was yours?"

"The rugby was fun but we lost in the championship round. We should've won but the other team scored a try on the last drive."

"I'm sorry Lawrence. How did you play?"

"I did fine. Scored a couple of times and held my own. Just didn't get any homework done so I thought I'd take a nap before starting my essay that's due tomorrow."

"We have some news," Caroline began.

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. Kate is moving back in."

"Is that okay with you," Kate asked.

"Sure." Lawrence was doing his best to be nonchalant about it.

"We've also decided to get married," Caroline added.

"When?" He knew this development was inevitable but he wasn't ready to be teased about it when word got out at school.

"We haven't set a date yet but early in the New Year is the plan. We want to be married before the baby arrives."

"So what room will the baby have?"

"We haven't decided yet. Why?"

"Just wondering if I'm going to need to sleep with headphones on."

"Lawrence, you could be a little happy for us instead of being so self-involved," said Caroline. Kate left them on their own to slug it out. She thought she and Lawrence had been growing more comfortable around each other lately but now she wondered what was up.

"Sorry Mum. I'm just overtired from the weekend. I'm happy for you both. Can't say I'm surprised but I promise to be happier for you after my essay is finished, okay?"

"Okay."

Caroline kissed him on the forehead and as she turned to look back at him from the doorway, he asked, "Is there anything to eat?"

"Order a pizza for delivery. I'll leave some money on the counter. We're going over to see Alan and Granny."

Caroline found Kate in their bedroom, unpacking her bag from the weekend.

"You okay?"

"Just a little tired. He reacted about how I expected. I think if we give him some time he will come around. But Celia actually seemed excited for us."

"Feel like you've entered the Twilight Zone?"

"Hmmm. A little bit."

"Kate, are you sure you want to live here? We really could live at yours or find another place together. It's up to you. I learned the hard way that this is just a house. My home is where you are."

"Oh you do say the sweetest things. No, I think keeping the house makes the most sense but Lawrence is right, we need to figure out which one will be the baby's room."

"Let's think about that tomorrow. Tonight we need to go next door. That should prove exhausting enough. You ready?"

"Ready or not, here we go."

Alan set the newspaper down and rose to congratulate them with a warm hug when they entered the French doors. His genuine smile said how pleased he was for them as much as his words did.

"So, Celia tells me that you've agreed to let us walk down the aisle first, is that right?'

"Yep," responded Caroline. "But we do need you to set the date so we can get on with ours."

After much back and forth, it was agreed that they would try to have their wedding in December so the ladies could aim for January, February or March. As they listened to Alan and Celia banter back and forth about all and sundry issues to be resolved in the planning, Gillian called Alan's cell phone to check up on him. Hearing the news that Caroline and Kate were engaged, she asked to talk with Caroline to congratulate her.

"Caroline, that's fantastic. I hope you'll both be very happy. When are you thinking of tying the knot?"

Caroline then explained the dilemma of Celia and Alan's trouble planning theirs first.

"Why don't we help them? Come on, I've not met Kate yet but maybe the three of us could help the folks and you two could get some ideas for yours in the process. It'll be fun." Since Kate agreed, so did Caroline.

That night, tucked away in their bed, as Caroline stroked Kate's growing belly, she asked if she would mind going back to Holdsworth House to check it out as a venue.

"If we're going to be traipsing around the countryside, I think that's as good a place as any to start. If we're lucky, we may be able to do this in one stop and then just enjoy a nice lunch there. It would be good to clear some of the bad juju out of that place for us."

"Agreed. But I thought I more than made up for it this past weekend."

"Oh you did, but if you play your cards right, we could stay there the night of your mum's wedding and have a real do over there as well."

"I like the way you think Ms. McKenzie. Now come on, we'd better get some sleep since tomorrow is a school day and you have lots of people to show that ring to at Sulgrave. I just hope I get to be there when Michael Dobson sees it."


	11. Chapter 11

By mid afternoon on Saturday, the plans were in motion for Celia and Alan's wedding to be held at Holdsworth House on Christmas Eve. After a rather boozy afternoon, primarily on the part of Gillian, and a little on the part of Caroline, Kate played designated driver and took them back over to Gillian's farm to drop her off and pick up the Jeep. After getting Gillian inside and making her some coffee to help sober her up, Kate gave Caroline the 'let's go' look.

"Where are you heading? I thought you two were stopping for the night," a disappointed Gillian said.

"We really should get back in case Lawrence needs us. John had a lot going on when he picked him up earlier and I'm afraid Lawrence isn't going to be his main focus today," Caroline responded without feeling the need to check with Kate. She could read Kate's body language well enough to know that something was off.

"We'd better head out if we want to do the drive before it gets too dark," said Kate trying to keep them moving.

"It's been great to meet you Kate. I'm so glad you're not a snotty bitch like this one," Gillian teased Caroline.

"Standing right here, Gillian," Caroline said as she bent over to pick up her purse, making sure she had her cell phone.

"Gillian, it was great to meet you, finally," said Kate.

When they were about fifteen miles down the road, Caroline turned to look at Kate as she drove. "So what do you think of driving my Jeep?"

"I much prefer it to Gillian's Land Rover. That thing was a dump. I know it gets dirty on the farm but when do you think she vacuumed it last?"

"Oh thank God. That was exactly what I thought about it but was afraid to say so for fear of confirming I really am a snotty bitch. I just can't picture my mum riding around in it, can you?" Before Kate replied, Caroline asked, "So what do you think of Gillian?"

"She seems very sweet and very lonely for adult companionship. I still can't get my head around her sleeping with John. Who does that?"

"Actually, she said she was drunk so I'm willing to give her a pass on it. At least with Judith being pregnant maybe he'll keep it in his pants for a bit and leave Gillian alone."

"One can only hope. I just think that there is something a little off with Gillian that she seems to drink so much. How about we just agree that in the future, we watch our alcohol units when we're around her."

"Sorry I got a little tight today. Did it upset you? I just think that since I've not been drinking much lately because you can't, it hit me harder than it normally would have done."

"It's fine. It was good to see you relax. I think the whole idea of planning your mum's wedding with her had to be a little strange for you but there's just something about Gillian that makes me think we should try to have our wits around us when she's had a few. Did you notice how she just doesn't seem to be able to sit still? It's like she's running from something. But I do like her."

When they were just a few miles outside of Harrogate, Lawrence called for a rescue.

"I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust John with Lawrence today. Poor kid sounded completely distressed."

"Why don't we fuss over him after we pick him up? Let's offer to take him to a movie or out to dinner or something to make him feel important," Kate suggested.

"What a great idea. He's been so withdrawn lately, maybe that would help."

* * *

"Thanks for the pickup. I was afraid you were staying over," he confessed as he climbed into the car, a little surprised to see Kate driving. Caroline thought he looked more like her vulnerable little boy than the angry teen he had turned into the last year or so.

"We'll always be here for you Lawrence. Even if we were planning to stay over we would have come back for you," she reassured him.

"That goes double for me," Kate added. "Let's make sure you have my cell phone number in your mobile in case you ever can't get your mum."

Lawrence collapsed in the back seat, the relief visible in his body language. "I can't believe what a wanker dad is."

"He's kind of lost his way right now but I know he still loves you," Caroline said trying to console him.

"I don't want to see him for a bit," a disgusted Lawrence said.

"What would you like to do tonight? Movie, dinner out, you name it," Caroline inquired.

"Really?"

"Yep. After you called, Kate suggested we do something with you since we've not had you to ourselves much lately."

"How about we pick up Angus and go to Muckles. We could grab some burgers and shoot some pool. We could watch a bit of the game while we're there too." Suddenly he was sounding more excited about his night.

Kate and Caroline exchanged knowing smiles. Neither was surprised he wanted to include Angus. They both knew that Angus was supportive of their relationship so they didn't mind. With a little luck and time, they were hopeful his attitude would rub off on Lawrence.

"Why don't you call to see if we can pick him up and tell him to pack an overnight bag. We'll take him home in the morning."

* * *

As Caroline climbed into bed beside Kate, she turned off the light and moved in to caress the baby bump. "Thank you for tonight. I don't know where you found the energy but I think that was so good for Lawrence."

"I think he needs as much attention and positive reinforcement as we can give him right now. He's feeling a little lost without William and probably more than a little insecure about having not one but two babies coming."

"How did you get so wise?" Caroline watched Kate put down her book and eyeglasses.

"I just started thinking about all the changes he's had to cope with recently. He's a good kid, we just need to remind him of that fact." Kate covered her yawn as she turned out her light.

"It's been quite a day. Maybe when Mum and Alan return from Auntie Muriel's we can try to nail down a few more of their details so we can get onto ours."

"Perhaps over breakfast you can tell me more about your mum and her sister. That sounds like quite a story. But now I'm afraid I'm turning into a pumpkin."

Caroline gave Kate a long, slow kiss goodnight and promised her the breakfast of her choice in the morning.

* * *

Caroline awoke before Kate and went downstairs when she heard Angus and Lawrence starting to stir. She wanted to get to them before they made too much racket and woke up Kate.

"Morning boys. The kitchen is now open for breakfast and I'm taking orders. What would you like?"

They settled on the idea of homemade egg McMuffins with some hashbrowns. Angus offered to make the tea while Lawrence went up to grab a shower while she was cooking.

"Angus, can I ask you a question," she started. "I'm wondering what the students are saying about Kate and me. I need to know what Lawrence is dealing with that he may not be sharing with me."

"He'll kill me if he knows I told you this but they give him a really hard time. He's gotten some notes in his locker and been called some names in gym when the teacher can't hear them."

"What can I do to help him?"

"I think it's getting better. Everyone loves Kate so they are starting to let up. His becoming a rugby superstar has also helped. Kids respect him more as they see him tearing it up out there."

"Will you promise to tell me if anything happens that I should know about? I don't want him paying the price with the close-minded kids because of my choices. I'm sure not all the parents will be pleased and I'm concerned about what might trickle down through their kids to make his life harder."

"Will do, as long as you don't rat me out to him. I think last night really helped. He said he was gutted by his dad leaving him on his own like that all day. He said he didn't know what he would have done had you and Kate not been there for him."

Kate heard the shower turn on and looked at the clock. Upon seeing the lateness of the hour she realized how hungry she was. She was pleased to see breakfast almost ready to be plated when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning. You two look as thick as thieves," she observed. "What's going on?"

"Good morning. We're just talking about how much fun we had last night. I'm thinking maybe we need to set a night aside at least once a month to do something with just Lawrence. What do you think Kate?"

"Sounds like a plan. Mmmm. I was thinking about pancakes with some eggs when I got up but this looks great."

Angus handed her a cup of tea as Lawrence reappeared. Caroline dutifully plated up breakfast and they tucked in. As Kate finished her meal, she sat back in her chair and marveled at how relaxed everyone seemed. As if not to be excluded from the peaceful family moment, the baby suddenly gave her a good swift kick.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline and Kate arrived at the restaurant before the others and headed into the cloakroom to divest themselves of their coats. Caroline took the opportunity to steal a prolonged kiss. As they stood together in a dark corner at the back, Caroline lingered in Kate's embrace, enjoying being as close to her as the baby bump would allow.

"The things you put up with for my family, Kate. I don't deserve you," she whispered as she kissed her again. "I promise Mum will be very entertaining tonight with Auntie Muriel here. Actually, Mum should be on her best behavior since we're in a restaurant, but Muriel will grill you until she knows the color of your toothbrush and which side of the bed you sleep on. Give me the sign when you've had enough and I'll make our excuses."

"I'll be fine. Celia's been so good lately I just want to make her feel supported tonight," said Kate as she stroked Caroline's hair and helped herself to another kiss. "I'm very curious about how drunk Gillian may get. I don't think I've seen her yet without a glass of wine in her hand."

"I suspect she'll be on her best behavior too. I think she's a little terrified of Mum at times," Caroline said as leaned in for one last kiss.

Muriel walked in to hang up her coat and caught them mid-kiss.

"Caroline? Is that you?"

"Hi Aunt Muriel. It's good to see you," Caroline began, embarrassed to be caught out by her. She raised a freckled hand and wiped at her lipstick, trying to fix any smear that might have happened before saying, "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Kate."

A dumbfounded Muriel extended her hand to Kate while looking at Caroline with her mouth opened.

"It's…it's good to meet you. Kate was it? I'm sorry, Caroline, I had no idea." Caroline stepped up to pull Muriel into a hug to help break the ice.

Celia and Gillian arrived just at that moment. "Hi Muriel. I see you've met our Kate," she said with mischief in her eyes. She stepped over and wrapped Kate in a warm and reassuring hug. Even Celia felt a little bad for what she knew Kate was likely to endure under Muriel's microscope.

"I'm sure Mum didn't fill you in the other week when she was over," Caroline responded before Muriel had a chance to speak.

"I asked if you were seeing anyone since your marriage ended but all I got was a…" Muriel didn't finish the statement but laughed at the memory of it, now realizing how cleverly Celia ducked the subject.

"I figured it wasn't my news to share," Celia explained. "Come on ladies, let's get to the table. I think we could all use a drink. Kate, I bet you wish you could have one too right about now." Celia squeezed Kate's hand for good measure as she led them to the hostess to be seated.

They got settled in at the table and assigned Caroline the job of perusing the wine list and ordering for them all. Caroline picked one of her favorite California cabernets and ordered a large bottle of Pellegrino for Kate before Muriel had a chance to ask her first question of Kate. And then it began.

"So what do you do Kate?" Muriel proceeded to shamelessly quiz Kate about everything she could, from where she went to school right down to her due date, as Celia rolled her eyes and took lots of deep breaths. She wanted to be the center of attention but didn't want to cause a scene by snapping at Muriel to get her to stop. Eventually, Gillian noticed Celia's discomfort and wrenched control of the conversation from Muriel by talking about the little bungalow that slipped away.

A little later, in the ladies' restroom, Caroline apologized to Kate for Muriel's behavior and thanked Gillian for coming to her rescue. "It's fine, Caroline. I kinda like her. At least she's direct and doesn't seem to be judgmental—just curious. She's so different from Celia, isn't she?"

"Oh Mum is definitely one of a kind," Caroline joked back and the three of them proceeded to debate who was more entertaining, Muriel or Celia. Celia won unanimously.

"You've been pretty quiet tonight Gillian, what's up?"

"It just dawned on me that I'll be stag at the wedding. You'll be there with Kate, Harry's thrilled Muriel will be there, and even Robbie will be there with his girlfriend. And me, I'll have no one to dance with."

"Well, I'd dance with you but people might really start to talk then," Caroline joked.

"Don't mind me, I'm just feeling sorry for myself. Maybe I should look into an on-line dating site or something," she confessed. "I know in the past I've always tried to avoid relationships but maybe it's time I give it another shot. At least then maybe I'd have a date for your wedding, assuming I'll be invited."

"You're serious aren't you?" Caroline responded.

"I need to do something, or someone, to get my mind off Robbie. I'll admit I find him most attractive when he's with someone else and out of reach, which he is at the moment."

"And this Cheryl person we met today up at the farm, do you think it's serious?" Kate chimed in.

"I think so, she's moved in. But I don't know how he can stand her," she remarked, checking her watch. "We'd better get back and see how they're getting on. Celia could probably use some reinforcements."

Kate looked at Gillian in the mirror and said, "You know, if you're just looking for a casual fling we could always introduce you to Michael Dobson."

Caroline shot her a look to kill. "No way! After John, Michael Bloody Dobson is the last person I want to see at our wedding."

"Relax Caroline, I was just trying to wind you up."

"Not so fast girls," Gillian said as she loosely grabbed Kate's arm. "Tell me about him. If just the mention of his name can get Caroline to react like that he just might be my kind of guy," Gillian said as she winked at Kate.

* * *

Kate was thankful Celia wanted an early night so she'd be fresh for the wedding the next day as she was starting to flag and didn't want to be the one to end the dinner party. As she and Caroline snuggled under the covers, she said, "Just think, the next wedding we attend will be ours."

"I wish it were ours tomorrow." Caroline propped herself up on an elbow and leaned over to give Kate a kiss square on the lips as she used her other hand to trail a path up her arm and then down the middle of her chest between her breasts. She paused there trying to decide whether to dial up the contact. They hadn't been intimate since Kate's scare a fortnight before. Caroline was just as scared to risk another bleed as was Kate.

"So, how tired are you?" she asked suggestively.

"Well your daughter seems to be doing somersaults at the moment."

"Let me see what I can do about that." Caroline sat up and grabbed the tube of cocoa butter off her nightstand. She then shifted down the bed a bit to straddle Kate's legs, putting her in a position to caress the baby bump. She lifted Kate's top to fully expose her tummy and then squeezed a healthy amount of cream onto her palm. As she massaged the cream into Kate's already silky smooth skin, she talked to the baby, telling her how loved she was and how she needed to let her mummy get some rest. As she finished, the baby settled down.

"You have a way with her already," Kate said with a new-found admiration. She couldn't believe how giving and selfless Caroline had become. She loved that when they were together she felt like she finally had her full attention. "How about we get some rest so we have more energy for tomorrow night at Holdsworth House? I just hope Celia's room is as far away from ours as possible so we don't have to be too quiet."

"Ha! Good point. I'll talk to the clerk to make sure when we check in," Caroline said with a brightness to her voice. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I'm just sorry Mum has insisted I sit at the head table. She has you sitting with Ted." Caroline stood and reluctantly pulled Kate's top back down and pulled the covers up over her, tucking her in a bit.

She rubbed her hands together to distribute any remaining cream on them as she crawled back into the bed.

"Think she's trying to make it look like we're not a couple? How many people do you think know about us?" Kate ventured.

"Since Muriel now knows, I think everyone in my family knows. Anyway, if they don't know by now, they will do as soon as we hit the dance floor. I want every slow dance you're up for."

"Oooo. I've been so focused on the music for the wedding I didn't even think about the reception. You know, since we won't be having music or a dance floor at our reception, we could ask for something special and think of it as our wedding dance. No one would need to know but us."

"What a romantic idea. What would you like to be our song?"

"There are so many great songs I'm not even sure where to begin. How about you?"

"Hmmm. I think it's getting too late for me to think straight. Why don't we sleep on it and you can tell me what you want tomorrow." Caroline moved into the big spoon position and pulled Kate close, running her fingers over Kate's engagement ring.

Kate put her right hand over Caroline's and wove their fingers together. "In case I didn't make it clear, I can't wait to make love to you tomorrow. it's been too long. Pleasant dreams my love."

"See you in my dreams," Caroline said as she kissed the back of Kate's neck goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

As Celia and Alan's wedding reception was about to draw to a close, the disc jockey announced that it was time for the last song of the night but kept the fact that it was a special request a secret. As "their song" began, Kate lead Caroline onto the dance floor. Both felt butterflies begin to take flight in their stomachs. They smiled at each other shyly as they clasped hands and moved together fluidly first into an embrace and then a kiss before starting to sway to the music. Caroline held Kate to her as tightly as she could while Kate began to roam her hands down Caroline's back, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Those in attendance who really knew Caroline and Kate recognized a tender moment when they saw it and were mesmerized by the sight of the lovebirds on the dance floor. Kate and Caroline were in their own world, unaware of the warm looks of approval they were getting from their nearest and dearest, including Celia.

"The way you look tonight, Kate, you take my breath away," Caroline whispered into Kate's ear as the song was ending.

"And you're more magnificent with each passing day," Kate whispered in return as she kissed Caroline's earlobe. "Race you upstairs?"

Caroline merely answered with one last deep kiss that left Kate's lips buzzing.

As they headed off the dance floor, Gillian said a little jealously, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was your wedding reception the way you two have danced tonight. You looked gorgeous out there just now."

They smiled sheepishly before Caroline remarked, "Well you and Robbie looked pretty cozy out there yourselves. Is that why Cheryl left so abruptly?" Gillian thought no one noticed but she should have known that Caroline, the head teacher, sees everything.

"No. She got a call that her mum fell and was taken into hospital with a broken hip. Robbie gave her his keys to his truck so she could go be with her. It sounds like she needs surgery."

"So he stayed here rather than go with her? That can't have gone down well," said Kate incredulously.

"She told him to stay. Apparently he'd had few and she figured it was safer for him to sleep it off here rather than be driving or be at the hospital with her. He always says he can handle his drink but not tonight for some reason."

"So where did he go then?" asked Kate who had surveyed the room and didn't see him anywhere.

"He headed into the bar to get us a nightcap. Care to join us? I think the folks are heading off to the bridal suite now," said Gillian nonchalantly.

Caroline and Kate exchanged knowing glances as if to say it looked like Gillian got her wish to not be alone at the wedding after all. "Thanks but we're ready to head off to Bedfordshire," Caroline said while reaching out for Kate's hand. "Night Gillian. If you want to bring Robbie to dinner tomorrow, he's welcome. Happy Christmas."

Celia and Alan had only been steps ahead of them as they left the reception. In the lobby, they turned around and thanked Kate and Caroline for all they had done to make their day so special and to confirm the plans for Christmas Day. They exchanged good night kisses before the Buttershaws headed for their room. After watching them walk off hand in hand, Caroline turned to take Kate's hand and lead her to the elevator and the privacy of their room on the second floor.

Once inside, Caroline found the do not disturb sign and hung it on the door while Kate pulled a sexy negligee out of her bag. Caroline stopped her as she was about to head into the bathroom and gave her a heart-stopping kiss. "Sorry but there's no time for that tonight. It's been too long."

Kate instantly melted into Caroline's arms. One searing kiss lead into another until they were both breathless.

"If you keep that up, I'm afraid going to need to lie down," Caroline joked. "So is tonight practice for our wedding night?"

"Hmmm. You know what they do say about practice making things perfect," Kate said with a grin.

"Oh but you already are my love."

* * *

One day after another of their holiday break flew by. As New Years Eve rolled around, the ladies were exhausted from a couple of long days of painting the nursery and outfitting it with the baby furniture they had ordered. They realized this was perhaps their last real school break when Kate wouldn't be in the final weeks of her pregnancy and they wanted to make the most it so there would be fewer demands on her the closer she got to her due date.

Too tired to cook but too tired to go out, they agreed to order in a curry as that was the main thing Kate had been craving lately; that and flan. Caroline was amazed that the spicy food didn't disagree with the baby but she knew that the turmeric in it was good for Kate's leg cramps which seemed to be happening more frequently. The scientist in her wondered if the dairy in the flan helped balance out the spice. It didn't matter though as her mantra was whatever Kate wanted, Kate got.

While they were enjoying their dinner, they revisited the topic of their wedding plans. Right after Christmas they agreed that Valentine's Day was the perfect day to tie the knot. They also agreed to a simple ceremony at the local registry office and were surprised and lucky enough to get the last open appointment that day. The only things left to be decided were the guest list and the menu for the little party they wanted to host back at Conway Drive after the ceremony.

Initially, Kate insisted they make all the food for it themselves, but Caroline was on a campaign to convince her they should hire a caterer and a small wait staff so they could enjoy the party without worrying about their hosting duties. Kate was feeling like they had been hemorrhaging too much money on the nursery, as Caroline insisted they buy the top of the line on everything and anything for the baby, so she was reluctant. Caroline didn't press the subject any further figuring she was too tired to argue the point and would revisit it another day.

As soon as they were done eating, Kate begged Caroline to leave the scant dishes for later and snuggle with her in front of the fireplace. She was bone weary and wanted to put her feet up. She knew that she might not have the energy to make it to midnight but still wanted some quality alone time with Caroline.

"You know me, I can't relax until the kitchen is in order. Go warm up the sofa and I'll be right in," Caroline promised. She watched a disappointed Kate head out the door. Her hips swayed ever so slightly and Caroline smiled to herself at the enticing sight.

As she tidied up the dishes, she thought about how lucky she was that Kate gave her a second chance. She couldn't wait for all the wonder and promise she expected the New Year to bring; a new wife, a new baby and a whole new life. When the year that was ending began, none of those things were on her radar as she was still just going through the motions back then with John. She marveled at what a difference a year made.

By the time Caroline joined her in the family room, Kate had had an epiphany. "Okay. Let's get a caterer for our wedding," she said in greeting the second she saw Caroline.

"Really? What changed your mind?" she asked triumphantly as she sank down into the sofa. Kate instantly shifted to lay her head in Caroline's lap.

"I suddenly had a vision of you on our wedding night refusing to join me in bed until the dishes are done. If we can't push people out of the house early enough, I'll be waiting for you until I have no energy left and that just won't do. I'll admit that a part of the allure of our wedding day is actually the promise of our wedding night," she said while looking up into Caroline's soft blue eyes. Caroline leaned down for a kiss.

"I'll call the caterers first thing Monday," an amused but busted Caroline said. "Once we get them committed then all we'll need to do is figure out a way to clear everyone out early."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you all right in there Caroline?" Kate looked at the clock on her nightstand and realized it was only 3:15 a.m. There was no immediate answer.

Kate woke when she heard Caroline get up and go into the en-suite. She figured Caroline just needed to relieve herself but she had been in there longer than usual. Kate grew more concerned when she realized she had the light turned on. Often, when it was just a fast trip to the loo, Caroline would leave the light off since the nightlight gave enough of a glow to maneuver around.

Caroline looked in the mirror and wiped away her tears. "I'll be right out," she eventually replied as she turned on the cold tap and splashed some water on her face. She was having nightmares just about every night. They were always about something going wrong with the wedding, Kate or the baby. She couldn't share them with Kate out of fear of upsetting her or scaring her, or worse, making Kate think she was getting cold feet.

She found Kate waiting by the door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. But now I'm cold. Let's get back in bed," she said while breezing by Kate.

"I know you well enough to know you're not. This is the third night in a row you're up at this hour. That's not like you," she said, catching her by the arm to stop her mid-step.

"I think I just had a heat flash, that's all," Caroline lied.

"That doesn't make sense. You're still having your regular cycle," reasoned Kate. "Are you sure it's not something else?"

"I'm fine. Let's get under the covers where it's warm," she said.

"I'll be right there. Might as well use the bathroom while I'm up," Kate said as she kissed Caroline tenderly on the cheek.

When Kate climbed back in bed she found Caroline ready for a cuddle. "Your feet are cold," Kate exclaimed as she began to try to warm them with her own. "If you're having heat flashes again maybe you should see the doctor," she gently suggested.

"Won't be much longer until our daughter is the reason we wake up in the night. Are you ready for midnight feeds?" Caroline said in an obvious effort to change the subject.

"I've been ready for them for more years than I can remember. Are you?" Even in the darkness, Caroline could see Kate's excitement.

"I can't wait. When you first mentioned the idea of a baby I was ready to run screaming for the hills but now this is all I want and I'm ashamed I ever felt like that. I only wish I could have been the one…" Caroline's words trailed off into the darkness.

"Shhh," Kate said to soothe her as she put Caroline's hand under her pajama top so she could connect with the baby. Kate left her hand on top of Caroline's and caressed the back of it. "You've given me more love and support through this pregnancy than I ever had a right to expect. I feared you'd never come around to the baby plan. What really changed your mind?"

"Being without you. I can't be without you again. I'm just sorry it took losing you for me to realize how precious you both are to me. If anything had happened to either of you I think I would have just killed that careless kid with my bare hands."

"Accidents happen. I'm fine. The baby's fine. I say let's forget about that scare and not mention him or it again."

"We should try to get some more sleep. We have a meeting with the caterers in the morning."

* * *

Caroline realized they only had decaf coffee in the house and used it as an excuse to pop over to Celia's to borrow some regular beans. Kate suggested she make tea for the caterers instead but, for some reason she couldn't understand, Caroline insisted on making coffee.

"So how were the caterers?" Celia said in greeting. She loved that Caroline and Kate were keeping her abreast of their plans. She didn't know that they were doing so in an effort to keep her engaged and make sure she didn't go a bit off kilter again, but she was growing happier for them with each detail they shared.

"They're due in about a half hour. They're a riot on the phone. I can't wait to meet them in person. I was relieved they seem to understand the foods Kate can't have because of the baby and her nut allergy. I don't want to serve anything she can't eat. We're anxious to sample the menu they proposed," she said, shaking her head to refuse a cup of tea.

"Good lord. You look worn out. All this decorating and wedding planning really has you burning the candle at both ends, doesn't it?" Celia said with deep concern. "Bet you'll be glad to get back to school at the end of break."

"I am tired but it's not from all that. I've loved every minute of getting the nursery together. I want us to finish it before the reception so people can see it. Kate's got such a great sense of design."

"Then what's up? I can tell something's wrong." She noticed that little twitch under Caroline's left eye that seemed to only happen when she was particularly stressed. Last time she noticed it was after the failed mucky weekend. The time before that was when she learned of John's cheating.

"Do you think dreams portend things to come?"

"Sometimes it feels that way but I think it's just a coincidence," she responded as she set down her cup and considered her daughter's distress.

"I remember a while back talking with Kate about the meaning of dreams but I've been having some that I can't share with her," Caroline confessed.

"Can you tell me?" Celia put down her tea cup.

"Only if you promise not to tell Kate. I don't want to upset her."

"That's the last thing I would do."

"Well, the last three nights I've dreamt that things went wrong with the wedding. One night you and Lawrence didn't come to our wedding for various reasons. Another night, Kate was hit by a car and killed, and then last night I was left to raise the baby alone while John was trying to reconcile with me. In typical John fashion, it was all about him and he couldn't be bothered to remember the baby's correct name. It's been just awful. I think I could handle one nightmare but that's three in a row. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep."

"Why would you dream I won't be there?" She wasn't going to make the mistake of asking Caroline if she was getting cold feet as she knew better but she did wonder.

"I don't remember the specifics," Caroline said. She spared her mum the details about Alan mucking about on his first wife fearing the conversation would veer off onto the subject of her father.

"Well, nothing will stop me from being at the wedding and I'll make sure Lawrence is too," she said to reassure her daughter. "I think you're just afraid now that you're finally getting everything you want it will all be taken away from you."

"That's what I keep telling myself, but the dreams are so real, so vivid."

"You probably just need a break. Getting married is life changing. Having a baby is life changing. And you're doing both at the same time," Celia said empathetically. "As soon as the wedding is behind you I bet you'll relax since then you'll just have the baby's arrival to focus on."

"I just wish I could get over this feeling of impending doom." Caroline got up to pace.

"I'm sure this will pass. You just have so much going on right now I'm sure it's hard to relax."

"I hope you're right." Caroline looked at her watch. "I'd better get back, Jim and Ted, the caterers extraordinaire, will be here shortly and I need to get some coffee going. Thanks Mum."

"Anytime love," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she picked up her copy of the Daily Mail.

As Caroline exited, Celia couldn't help but laugh at the nightmare of John trying to wheedle his way back into Caroline's bed; it sounded like the scariest one of all to her.

She decided to call Glenda and book massages for Kate and Caroline as a special treat for that afternoon. She thought it might help Caroline unwind and thought if she left Kate out it would make Kate wonder what was up. She kept an eye out for the caterers to leave and as they were pulling down the drive, Celia popped in on them, half hoping for some leftover samples.

"I thought you two need a little break so I managed to get you in with Glenda for back to back massage appointments. Consider it an early wedding present. Think you can manage to take a couple of hours off this afternoon?"


	15. Chapter 15

The staff was overly enthusiastic about the news of their engagement. So much so that they had Beverley approach Kate and Caroline about throwing an engagement party for them on their last day of school before the wedding. Kate was so overjoyed by the staff's support she convinced Caroline they couldn't refuse.

The party was going swimmingly until Michael Dobson announced he had put together some questions for the ladies to play a modified round of _The Newlywed Game_ if they would agree. Caroline instantly smelled a rat and assumed he was out to embarrass her. She also knew that if she refused, she'd look like a spoilsport and it could upset Kate, who hadn't stopped smiling since the party began. To everyone's surprise, the very private head teacher announced that she would play if Kate would.

As they were shown to their seats a couple of feet apart and facing their colleagues, Beverly gave Caroline a brief pep talk. "It'll be fine Caroline. You'll see that the staff will love you for letting your hair down like this."

"If you say so Beverley. I'll tell you, the things I do for that gorgeous creature over..." Caroline began but stopped when she saw Kate wink at her.

"Let the staff see why Kate loves you and your already high stock will go up even higher. I'll have your back," Beverley said as she moved to her own seat.

Caroline tried to put the unwieldy stack of cards she was to use for her answers on her lap. She looked over to see how Kate was managing since her lap was smaller due to the baby bump but Kate seemed to be taking the task in stride.

"So, let's find out how well these two lovelies really know each other," Michael said as he tapped his cards on the table preparing to read the first question.

"Oh, this should be an easy one, unless you don't do this when you're in bed together at night," he began before pausing for the laughter to die down. "What was the last book your "wife" read?"

It was an easy question meant to cajole Caroline into a false sense of security. As they were writing down their answers, he said, "since the wedding is tomorrow, I'm assuming no one minds if I call them 'wives' rather than partners. This is meant to be the newlywed game after all."

Caroline wrote her answer on one of the cards and held it against her chest until Kate had written down hers.

Getting the signal they were both ready, Michael repeated the question to Caroline who held up her answer: _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. Then he turned to Kate who confirmed Caroline's answer. Then he asked the same question of Kate. The crowd roared when Kate revealed her answer: _What to Expect the First Year_. Kate could tell the audience's reactions to their touching answers was helping Caroline relax a bit.

The second question was also an easy one: _Who has more pairs of shoes?_ To no one's surprise, they both answered _Caroline_. They gave the same answer to _Who takes longer to get dressed?_

Next up was the question: _Who has the smelliest feet?_ The audience roared when they both ironically ducked the question and answered _Lawrence._ It was becoming increasingly clear to the staff that these two were more simpatico than they understood.

But everyone, especially Kate, was surprised when the ladies gave each other's name in answer to _Who is the better driver?_

Michael, sensing the audience was growing a little bored, said, "I was going to ask who said I love you first but I think the better question is, _Who was interested in marriage first?_ To the surprise of some on the staff, Caroline said it was herself and Kate said herself too. Caroline looked at Kate in disbelief, forgetting they were being watched, and exclaimed, "You never said."

"I wanted to marry you the first second I laid eyes on you," Kate responded. The staff instantly started whistling, ooh-ing and ah-ing.

Michael, sensing that the staff was becoming more enamored by the happy couple showing how in love they were, decided to throw out a question he thought might stir up some trouble.

 _What is one thing of yours that your wife would like to get rid of the most?_ Kate responded that Caroline would get rid of her little Fiat in favor of a safer SUV. Caroline laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Then Michael turned to Caroline for her answer. Before she held up her card, she said, "well my first inclination was to say my gas guzzling Jeep but this is probably the indisputable answer." The card merely read _John._

Kate burst out laughing, shaking her head and agreeing out loud. The audience went crazy at the joke.

Unhappy that Caroline was anything but embarrassed, Michael decided to go for the jugular with the question, _What was the most money your wife ever paid for a pair of shoes?_

Beverley, spotting the death ray look Caroline sent Michael, decided to put an end to the game before it went any further. "Michael, that's your third question about feet. If you're not careful, everyone will think you're developing a foot fetish," Beverley chided him in an attempt to bail Caroline out. "It's getting late. I think it's time to cut the cake and send these two on their way."

Michael tried to protest, saying that his next question was _What is their song?_ , but Beverley explained that Kate's mum should be arriving at their house from the States any minute and Kate and Caroline wanted to be there to welcome her.

* * *

They managed to arrive home just minutes before Ginika's taxi arrived. Instead of a girls' night out, they opted for a quiet night in with just the family. As the meal progressed and the wine flowed, embarrassing stories of their respective daughters were shared by the proud mums. Lawrence and William were soaking up every word; William was enjoying hearing things about his mum he didn't know while Lawrence was interested in getting some dirt he could use to his advantage at another time.

After dinner, William and Lawrence excused themselves while Ginika, Alan and Celia migrated to the piano. The Buttershaws settled in and sang a croaky rendition of _The Way You Look Tonight._ Ginika was delighted to see that Kate was surrounded by people who loved music as it was a big part of her household while Kate was growing up and she wished the same for her grandchild.

When Kate and Caroline finally joined them, Ginika said, "Kate, will you play for us? It's been so long since I've heard you play."

Kate dutifully sat down and noodled around with a bit of the _Arrival of the Queen of Sheba_ until she gave Caroline, who was leaning against the doorway, a sly smile and began playing a song especially for her. After the first few bars, Caroline sat down beside her on the piano bench and kissed her cheek before she began singing Diana Krall's _I'll String Along With You_ to Kate.

They had their backs to their parents and were oblivious to the tears that were welling in Ginika's eyes at the sight and sound of them. Alan was equally moved and reached over to take Celia's hand in his. He then raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it before she leaned in for a quick peck.

As the song ended, Kate went straight into the Norah Jones song, _Come Away With Me_ , which she sang to Caroline. Celia had never heard Kate sing before and was so moved by the depth of the love she saw pass between them she too had tears well up in her eyes.

What the mesmerized parents didn't know was that these were the songs Kate had been listening to the night Flora was conceived. It was a secret Flora's mums never shared with anyone, not even Flora when she was old enough to understand.


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline turned off her alarm clock and rolled over to snuggle into an already awake Kate. Kate put down her book and kissed Caroline on the top of her head. The sun was streaming into their bedroom windows and it looked like it was going to be perfect weather for their wedding. Upon seeing the sunshine, Caroline felt a renewed sense of peace; her nightmares about things going wrong on this day had stopped a couple of weeks earlier.

The lovebirds quietly reveled in the knowledge that this was their special day and exchanged some clever banter before Caroline drifted back to dreamland. Kate marveled at how she could be so calm when Kate was equal parts nervous and excited about the ceremony.

"Mum!"

"Mum!"

"Muuummm!"

Caroline's eyes snapped open at the sound of William's screams. She scrambled out of bed and ran downstairs as if the house were on fire. She found him in the kitchen, standing in a couple of inches of water. Kate was close behind, pulling her robe around her belly.

"Kate! Don't come in here. I don't want to risk you falling," Caroline excitedly instructed her as she threw her hand up like a crossing guard blocking a small child from stepping into traffic. "Looks like the dishwasher leaked. Good God! What a mess! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Oh no! The caterers are set to arrive soon!" Kate exclaimed.

"That's the least of our worries," Caroline snapped back as she morphed into head mistress mode. "We've got fifty people coming for the reception in a few hours. William, go get Lawrence to come help and then grab all the buckets, towels and mops you can find. Kate, get on the phone to Beverley. Her brother-in-law's a plumber; maybe she can get him here quickly."

Despite her jet lag, all the commotion woke Ginika. William met her as she was coming down the stairs. He told her what was happening as he bolted past her. She didn't hear everything he said but she heard enough to get the gist. She headed back to her room to change into a pair of jeans and then reported to the kitchen to help clean up the water.

"Okay, the plumber's on his way," Kate reported back about 15 minutes later, finding the four of them hard at work.

"You can't believe how much water there is and how it seems to have gone everywhere. Thank God there's no carpet in here but we need a dry vacuum. Can you see if we can borrow one from somebody?" she said to Kate as the bile was rising in her throat at the realization that their wedding was going terribly wrong.

"No need. The plumber's got an industrial one he's bringing with him," Kate said. She noticed a slight look of relief from Caroline at that news.

"Will you pop over to Mum's to see if the caterer can do any last minute prep work there? They can't set up in here until the water is removed and the plumber is done. This is unbelievable timing!" Caroline gave Kate an apologetic look.

"No matter Caroline. The only thing that needs to happen is that we're not late for the Registrar. I am marrying you today, come Hell or high water, pun intended. If we have to cancel the reception, who cares? That just means we'll not have to worry about pushing anyone out when we're ready for the party to end," Kate said with a wink to try to lighten Caroline's mood. Caroline shot her a knowing smile before returning to her mopping.

Kate made her way round to the granny flat and found Celia in her gray robe, looking like a lady of leisure, making tea. Alan was already dressed and reading the paper, having gone out early to pick up a copy of both the Guardian and the Daily Mail.

"Kate, what's wrong," Celia asked as soon as she saw her. Kate rarely came to her door so she instantly worried. "You look…pale. Is it the baby?"

"No, the dish washer decided to leak all over the floor. We turned it on before we went to bed and William found the mess when he got up this morning. They're over there trying to clean up the water and we've got a plumber on the way."

"But it's 9:00 am. and you're due at the Registrar's in a couple of hours," Celia stated as if that would make the whole mess disappear.

"We know Celia. And the reception is here after the ceremony. We're wondering if the caterers can work in your kitchen until the plumber is done," Kate was trying not to show how panicked she was feeling. She was surprised at how calm Caroline was in dealing with it all and didn't want to add to anyone's stress.

"Of course. I'll tidy it up now and then come see how I can help," she said.

"That's grand but there are enough people over there already mopping up the water. They won't even let me in the room to help," Kate said in an effort to keep Celia out of Caroline's way.

"Then I'll get ready after I get the caterers situated here and see how I can help them stage things. How's Lady Muck holding up?"

"She's large and in charge," Kate observed. Then she added, in a softer tone, "Actually she's remarkable. She's got the situation in hand and has maintained her cool better than I'd have done." Celia could see the love and admiration in Kate's eyes as she spoke.

"Yes, she is remarkable. You're very lucky to have her, and dare I say, she's equally lucky to have you." Celia said as she tilted her head to the side and gave Kate an appreciative smile.

Kate hugged Celia and thanked her for all she had done to make her feel so welcome since their reunion before she declared she'd better get back to comedy central.

As Kate was returning from Celia's, both the caterers and the plumber were trying to turn into the drive at the same time but from different directions. The plumber eventually held back and let the catering van in first. He figured he would be leaving before them and that way they wouldn't park in his truck.

Kate greeted Larry as he stepped out of his vehicle. He towered over her and she instantly wondered how such a tall guy could bend down to work on plumbing in under-counter cabinets and the like.

Kate sent Larry inside and then directed the stunned caterers to Celia's little flat. By the time she made it back into the main house about twenty minutes more had passed and she was starting to worry about their timeline. She found Caroline on her hands and knees, soaking wet, cleaning up the remaining puddles of water. William, Lawrence and her mother looked equally drenched.

"We've got this Kate. Larry said that the hose that drains the water from the dishwasher into the garbage disposal came off and it should be an easy fix," Caroline said in an effort to reassure Kate the situation was under control.

"That's right ma'am. That hose clamps on. Clamp came loose. It happens all the time," Larry explained in rapid-fire sentences. "Got clamps in my truck. Pretty fast fix. Then I'll get out of your way."

"But why was there so much water?" Caroline suddenly thought to ask.

"The shut off value got stuck. Water never stopped flowing. Ran through full cycle," he said with his head inside the dishwasher. "You ran the regular cycle? Or run short energy efficient one?"

Caroline thought for a minute. "It was really full so I ran it on the full cycle for a change." Caroline said. Then it hit her that two things simultaneously failed with the dishwasher. "Is that common? How did that happen?"

"Serving spoon wedged in it. Must have fallen when loading or unloading it," Larry said while standing back up. He arched his back a little as if to work out a kink in it.

"Why now," Kate said out loud without meaning to.

"In my experience ma'am, this only ever happens on a holiday, when someone has big party planned or when people turn their dishwashers on and then leave for vacation," he replied without expression. The ladies, who were thankful for his quick response to their call, looked at him as if they were shocked to hear him string together such a long sentence.

"The caterers made it very clear that they need to get in here as soon as possible but they are making do at your mum's for now. Ted was rolling with everything but Jim was in quite a dither about the switch up," Kate reported. "It would have been comical had it not been our plans going awry."

"They are creative geniuses so what else would one expect? Why don't you let them know they can have the kitchen shortly and then go on up and start getting ready? I'll come clean up as soon as we're done and then your mum and William can get their showers after me. Maybe Lawrence can go to Mum's to shower," Caroline suggested.

When the vacuuming was finished and all the water was removed, Ginika told Caroline to go get ready. "The boys and I will clear the mops and buckets and I'll get started on washing the towels."

"No!" Exclaimed Caroline. "Sorry. How about just throwing all the towels in a large garbage bags and put them in the garage to be dealt with later rather than run the risk of the front loader washing machine having a melt down too?"

Ginika laughed. "Good idea. Now go on up and we'll let Jim and Ted know they can start bringing things in. We've got to be there in just over an hour."

"I don't know what I would have done without the three of you," Caroline said as she headed up the staircase to Kate in the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

"What's that old adage, 'We plan, God laughs,'" a bedraggled Caroline joked to Kate as soon as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She marched straight into the bathroom and started stripping off her wet clothes. She couldn't wait to get out of them and into a warm shower.

"How are things downstairs?" Kate was in the final stages of putting on her make-up. She stopped and leaned against the doorframe to talk with Caroline as she turned on the water in the shower.

"Your mum is getting the caterers to start moving in now," she replied as she turned around to find Kate smiling at her. "You look gorgeous. I'd better get a move on or we'll be late." She climbed into the shower while Kate stayed in the doorway to continue chatting.

"All I kept thinking this morning is how lucky we were that Ted and Jim were handling the food as we never would have been able to do that and clean up all that water," said Kate. "You were magnificent dealing with all of it."

"Had your mum not been present I think I might not have been quite so reticent about it all. But now, I just don't want to be late for our wedding. One good thing is that I was too busy to think about being nervous," Caroline confessed.

Kate had wondered why Caroline hadn't let a single swear word cross her lips all morning and grinned to herself at the reason why. "I'll leave you to get ready while I go downstairs to see what I can do to help Jim and Ted. See you in a bit."

By the time Caroline joined her in the kitchen, Kate had things well in hand. Ted and Jim were buzzing about, deftly handling the shorter timeline to put the finishing touches on everything and it looked like it was all coming together.

"Let me drive you to the Registrar's," William suggested as he entered the room right after his mum. He had slipped out and put streamers on the Jeep after getting dressed. "Lawrence and Ginika are going to squeeze into Granny and Alan's car since Gillian and her crew are going straight to the wedding from the farm."

Caroline was thankful for the offer and relieved to have a few minutes to catch her breath on the way to the wedding. She and Kate sat in the backseat holding hands. Although they were feeling the excitement of the moment, neither was saying much.

"You two are so quiet back there. Everything okay?" asked a concerned William.

"It's just been quite a morning. I was sitting here wondering if we're jinxed because we saw each other before the ceremony," said Caroline. Her nightmares had been flooding back to her while she was on her hands and knees trying to put her kitchen back to rights; Kate still knew nothing about any of those bad dreams.

"Mum! You can't be serious. What happened to the 'I'm not superstitious because I'm a scientist' line that I've heard from you all my life?"

"Caroline, I didn't see Richard before our wedding and I'm willing to bet you didn't see John before yours. Look at how those marriages worked out," teased Kate.

"You're both right, I know. It's just that I can't believe how this day started. Thank Heavens you went into the kitchen when you did and not a half hour later," Caroline responded, feeling a little foolish for even thinking about that old wives' tale.

"Now's probably not a good time to ask but did you remember the rings William?" Kate's tone was gentle and not accusatory.

"Got 'em right here," he said as he patted his left breast pocket. He pulled up to the Registrar's to drop Caroline and Kate off at the door. "I'll go park and then see you inside," he said as they alighted from the Jeep.

The Lexus had arrived just minutes before the Jeep. Celia and Ginika were waiting for the daughters by the door to escort them inside. Once they were in the vestibule, Celia noticed the twitch had returned to Caroline's left eye. She pulled her aside for a private word as they waited for the Registrar to finish with the wedding party scheduled before theirs.

"You've certainly been in the wars this morning haven't you Love?" Celia began.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting the caterers use your flat. I think they'll be ready just about the time we get back. Of course it wouldn't hurt if this woman were running a little behind schedule," an exhausted Caroline said.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking your nightmares are coming true. Well they're not," Celia said as she pushed a lock of hair off Caroline's face. "Lawrence and I showed up. So there's one busted. And John's nowhere in sight so that's good, right?"

Caroline smiled at that last observation. "I know. I just wanted everything to be perfect for Kate."

"You are, and so is she, so just go in there and enjoy the moment. Remember to count your blessings and not your losses. Forget about everything bad that's transpired today. I love you, you know."

"Oh Mum. I love you, too," said Caroline anxious to return to her bride's side. "Thanks for being here today and for coming around to accept all this. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

* * *

By the time the wedding party arrived back at Conway Drive, all the guests knew about the soggy events of the morning. As they entered the house, they were all impressed there were no traces that anything had been wrong just a few hours before. Ted and Jim had the food and decorations well in hand, the champagne was flowing and in the end, the party went seamlessly.

By about 3:45 p.m., a light snow began falling. As the guests noticed the change in the weather, they started to take their leave. By 4:30 p.m., no one was left but family. After Kate and Caroline showed the last guest out, they commented to each other how nice it was that Mother Nature helped provide an earlier end to the party than they had anticipated.

William noticed them grab what was meant to be a private moment to kiss in the hallway. As the kiss ended, he cleared his throat so they would know he was nearby and called them into the kitchen where the rest of the family was gathered. Immediately upon entering the room, Caroline and Kate saw everyone smiling and nodding at each other and knew something was going on.

"We wanted to have a just family toast with you to tell you how much we love you and how happy we are for both of you," William began. "We also wanted to do something special for the two of you…so…we've booked you into the Old Swan Hotel for tonight. There's a driver coming to take you and he will bring you back tomorrow at whatever time you tell him."

The newlyweds were speechless. They were both touched but Caroline noticed Kate look at her mum. She instantly worried Kate would be disappointed to miss out on part of her mother's visit.

"Kate, I'm going to go see some friends tonight in Halifax and I'll be back by about 3 p.m. tomorrow. Don't worry about me. Gillian's going to drop me off and then bring me back tomorrow. I've had this planned since William asked me if I'd mind their sending you off tonight."

"Then there's nothing left to say but 'thank you'," responded Kate with a grin wider than the English Channel.

"You have about a half hour to get packed," Celia chimed in. They dutifully followed her instructions and arrived back downstairs with their bags just as the driver pulled into the drive.

As soon as the car door closed, Kate turned to Caroline and said, "Well wife, looks like it's just you and me for a bit."

"I can't believe they've done this. Mum must have helped the boys pay for this because I know they couldn't have afforded it on their own," Caroline concluded as she took Kate's hand in her own and placed them in her lap. She wanted to see their wedding rings side by side. Kate squeezed her hand when she realized what she was admiring.

"I wondered about that when William first mentioned it."

Because the driver could hear everything they were saying, there was very little conversation during the rest of the short drive. They agreed on a return time as he dropped them at the Swan and were in their room before they had time to take in much of the charming old hotel.

William was clearly better at making hotel reservations than his mum. When he booked the room, he chatted up the clerk and managed to secure one with a fireplace and ordered a bottle of Caroline's favorite champagne, a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and some of Kate's favorite flowers to be in the room when they arrived. Both Kate and Caroline were stunned by how perfectly romantic their room was and were nonplussed that William had done it all, right down to making sure the fire was already burning when they arrived.

"I think I have a new nickname for him," Kate commented after taking it all in.

"Sorry? For who," a distracted Caroline asked as she come back into the bedroom from checking out the en-suite.

"William. I think I'll call him Sweet William from now on."

Caroline laughed. "If you asked me this morning, as we were wringing all that water out of the kitchen, where I expected this day to end, I never would have guessed here. I just assumed it would be in our bedroom trying to be as quiet as we could."

Kate laughed, too. "What's that saying? It's not how you start it's how you finish?"

"I like that one better than 'We plan, God laughs,'" Caroline said as she gathered Kate into her arms. "I guess all's well that ends well then isn't it?"

"Ah, but this is just the beginning Dr. McKenzie-Dawson," Kate said as she lead Caroline to the bed. "This is just the beginning."


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline considered herself in the mirror. Her eyes were rimmed in red that belied the stress and emotion of her very long day. The shower she just stepped out of did little to revive her. But at least it washed the hospital off of her. She made her way back into the bedroom and collapsed in the center of the bed without taking any time to locate her nightclothes; she didn't see the point as she was alone in the house.

Exhaustion, more than sleep, quickly overtook her. When her alarm rang at 7:00 a.m., Caroline awoke a little disoriented. She reached for Kate and when she didn't feel her beside her, she wondered if she was in the en-suite. Then reality hit her and she quickly jumped out of bed and into her clothes. She grabbed a protein bar and a bottle of water to consume in the Jeep on the way back to the hospital. She figured she'd have a cup of tea with Kate once she got there. Despite getting a couple of uninterrupted hours of sleep, she was exhausted and really needed the caffeine.

"Good morning my loves," she said in her quietest voice as she sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss Kate, being careful to not disturb their daughter nursing at her breast. She instantly felt flushed with love at the sight.

"She's as perfect as I dreamt she'd be," Kate responded as she turned her eyes from her wife back to their daughter. "March 7th. That means we have a Pisces. Never been one to think about all that but for some reason it struck me earlier that's her sign."

"Well, have you settled on a name for our little Pisces?"

"Flora. Flora Grace. That was at the top of the list and I think it's the one," Kate said smiling up at her wife as Flora finished her feed. She handed her to Caroline to burp and rested back against the pillows, happy but exhausted, and more than a little sore.

"Hello my little Flora Grace McKenzie-Dawson. Why don't you and I have a cuddle while your mum gets a little rest?" Caroline kissed her forehead and marveled at how perfect she was. "There's something to be said for the beauty of babies born by c-section, Kate."

"What do you mean?" Kate, failing to stifle a yawn, looked more content than Caroline remembered ever seeing her.

"Their heads are so much more round from not having to squeeze through the birth canal. I remember William looked a bit like a cone head for the first week or so," Caroline explained. "Seriously, you look like you could use a little shut eye already. Did you get any rest?"

"A little," she said. "It took Flora a bit to get the hang of nursing and then I was too keyed up to sleep. By the time I finally did fall asleep, Flora was ready for another feed."

"How's your incision? Are you having any pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle," she reassured her wife. "Thank you for talking me into the epidural. They said if I hadn't had it I wouldn't have been able to breastfeed right away. Was I terribly unreasonable about it all?"

"Nope. You were a trooper about everything." In truth, what Kate said to Caroline the day before stung more than a little.

"I don't recall all the specifics. I just remember feeling overwhelmed the whole time. Sorry if I was a bear. What actually happened? Can you run me through the events so I can remember them more clearly? It's all a blur."

As Caroline cradled their daughter, she thought back to the whirlwind of events the day before.

* * *

The wind was howling outside. "Wow. Sounds like March has arrived like a lion," Caroline said as she snuggled a little closer to Kate. She checked the clock; it was almost 4:00 a.m.

Caroline had become a very light sleeper since their reunion. Every time Kate woke in the night she woke, too. She was always at the ready for a cuddle, a chat, or whatever Kate needed to help ease her back to dreamland.

In the wee hours of this particular morning, Kate was second-guessing the baby's delivery plan she gave her doctor on her last visit. She needed reassurance from her wife that everything would be all right.

"Kate, it'll be fine. I'll be there and I'll make sure you get only the pain management you've discussed the last few weeks. Your midwife is terrific and the doctor will be on call if needed. The nursery is finished and the car seat is in the hall closet waiting to go in the Jeep. Your bag is already in the car. Relax my love. The only thing we have left to do is narrow down the list of possible names."

"Easier said than done, Caroline. I've waited for so long to be a mum but I never really focused on the actual delivery until now."

"If I could survive childbirth twice, and I'm a much bigger wimp than you when it comes to pain, you'll be fine. Besides, you're lucky enough to have me there. I had to put up with John; I still survived. And miraculously, so did he. It was touch and go there a couple of times for him," she joked.

Kate laughed at the image of John trying to coach Caroline through her contractions. "I can just imagine him banging on in some lofty, poetic way about the beauty and miracle of childbirth while you were in the throes of it all."

"Thank God they gave me all the painkillers they could, otherwise he may not have lived long enough for Lawrence to have been conceived," she said dryly. "We really should try to get some more sleep. You have a doctor's appointment in the morning."

A few hours later, they were in the examination room for a regular visit. Since Kate was a high-risk pregnancy, the doctor insisted on weekly appointments for her last month. It gave Caroline a sense of security about it all as she was worried about Kate's age and all the complications she knew could occur. She kept her fears to herself as she didn't want to add to Kate's.

"Okay ladies, here's the deal. I don't mean to alarm you but, Kate, you have developed toxemia and we should take the baby today for her sake as well as for yours," said Dr. Montgomery as she turned away from Kate to wash her hands at the sink.

"Toxemia? Is that the same as preeclampsia," asked Caroline.

"Yes. I think it's a mild case but Kate's blood pressure has been rising with every visit lately, as you know, and I can't ignore it anymore," she said with a firm but reassuring tone. "It's very typical to see in women giving birth over forty, particularly when it's the first pregnancy."

"Is it safe to take the baby so early?" Caroline was trying to make sure she understood all the options and terminology.

"Kate's only two weeks out so it's absolutely safe. Normally I'd be a little concerned that we don't have the correct date of conception, but that's not the case here," the doctor said with a kind smile and without judgment. "Her lungs are fully developed so there is no risk to the baby if she's born today." Caroline liked that the doctor was no nonsense and always took the time to answer their questions.

"Can you go straight to the hospital from here? I'll call ahead and get things set up. I can meet you there after I wrap up things here," Dr. Montgomery said as she buzzed the nurse to get the hospital admission process started.

"I've had Kate's suitcase in the car for the last week so we're ready."

Kate realized the conversation was swirling around her and she felt like she was drowning. A sense of panic rose over her. Caroline realized she hadn't said a word during the exchange and saw the fear in her eyes. She quickly grabbed her hands as if to throw her a lifeline. "It'll be alright my love. You and the baby will be fine. I won't let anything happen to either of you," Caroline promised as Dr. Montgomery left them on their own to get Kate dressed.

Kate just looked at her with tears in her eyes and nodded her head. Caroline helped her get off the examination table and back into her clothes. They made their way silently back to the receptionist's desk where they were handed some paperwork to take straight to the hospital.

Caroline gingerly got Kate situated in the car and kissed her before closing the door to climb into the driver's seat. She was trying not to show Kate her own sense of panic. She used the hands free to call Ginika and Kate was grateful as her mum's words of encouragement helped ease her fears a little. Her next call was to John to pick Lawrence up from school. Then she left a message for Beverley. The last call was to her Mum. Celia instantly offered to come to the hospital, but Caroline said it would be better if she stayed with Alan at the farm and promised to give her a call when there was something to report.

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Kate was settled into her hospital bed with the fetal monitor strapped to her and Caroline beside her to help her through the contractions that had began shortly after they induced her labor.

Her midwife, Amanda, kept checking on her regularly. After several hours, she pulled Caroline aside and suggested that she try to convince Kate to have an epidural, something Kate was diametrically opposed to doing.

"I understand she's approaching the point where she can't receive it and I'll talk to her but I won't force her," Caroline cautioned, trying to be true to her promise to Kate. She was resigned to the fact that Kate was determined to have as natural a birth as possible. "She has been thinking and planning for this day for so long that I know she's thought of all its pros and cons."

"Caroline, we've been through this and I thought we agreed to keep this birth as natural as possible," Kate said testily. She had heard Camillia's remarks to Caroline and was trying to cut the conversation off before it began.

"I'm not saying I disagree with your plan my love. Camillia merely wanted me to verify, one last time, that you don't want the shot. She seems to think that if you have the shot it will be less stress on you and the baby. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I'm so tired and really ready to get this over." In reality, labor had been harder than she anticipated and her energy levels were flagging. There were only so many ice chips she could be fed and so many times she could be poked and prodded before she was feeling more than a little testy. "What would you do?"

"I had an epidural with both boys. But back then we didn't say 'no' to pain relief. We focused on the comfort of the mother and didn't think about the effects it could have on the baby. Neither of the boys was affected by it. If I were you, I'd have it." Caroline felt like a traitor but she was finding it harder and harder to watch Kate's pain.

"I knew when the chips were down you'd push me to take the shot. I don't want it," Kate snapped at her. "I bet you've been planning this the whole time while you are saying you agreed I shouldn't have the shot."

"Do you think any less of me because I had it? I know you've been banging on for weeks about how you don't want it but I don't think you really understood it would be like this." She knew Kate was reacting from a place of fear and pain rather than logic but she tried reasoning with her anyway.

Many tears and recriminations later, Kate consented to receiving the epidural. After the staff finished administering it and left the room, Kate broke down and had a cleansing cry. She was beside herself that nothing seemed to be going according to her birthing plan.

"But you're wrong," Caroline began gently, remembering Celia's advice to her count blessings when things looked like they were at their bleakest. "We made it to the hospital on time. We have Camillia and your doctor here, not some strangers who happened to be on duty. Your waters didn't break somewhere embarrassing. I'm here with you," Caroline cooed to her. She was equally exhausted but determined to maintain a sense of tranquility for Kate's sake. "And most important, soon our daughter will be in your arms."

Just when Caroline was fearful Kate was going to bark at her again, Dr. Montgomery entered. She checked Kate's blood pressure and the baby's without saying a word. Suddenly, the expression on her face turned serious. "Kate, you're not progressing as I'd hoped and the baby is showing signs of distress. I think we should take you in for a c-section. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear."

Without another word from the doctor, the Camillia began preparing Kate for immediate transport to the operating room. "Let's get you into the theatre and introduce you to your baby," she said reassuringly to Kate as she turned to Caroline. "The nurse will show you where to get changed and scrubbed to come in with us." From there, the process went very quickly and with no further drama, they welcomed their daughter into the world.

* * *

Caroline was pulled back into the present when she heard Kate say, "Penny for them." Caroline dismissed the harsh words from her mind. In retrospect, Kate's attack wasn't nearly as bad as anything she said to John during either of her labors.

"Hmmm. I was just thinking about how magnificently you coped with all the curve balls you were thrown yesterday and how lucky I am you have you and Flora," she said as she moved from the chair to lay beside Kate on the bed. Flora was so peaceful in her arms she didn't stir at the movement.

"Let's count fingers and toes again," suggested a very contented Caroline. With Kate by her side, these were blessings she'd never grow tired of counting.


End file.
